


Vax and his Devils

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alley Sex, Barbed Penis, Birthing, Branding, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Cock Slut, Collars, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Egg Laying, Group Sex, Impact Play, Large Cock, Monster sex, Multi, Other, Oviposition, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Training, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slight torture, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Training, devil sex, egg birthing, making deals mid fuck, pain play, sorta - Freeform, torture training, willing sex slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Brought over from my Tumblr, this is just a story about Vax getting fucked out by all the ranks of devils.  Wanted to combine my love of Vax the size queen and monster sex into one story.  This is that story.Snippet:"“Me now, me now!” another imp cried out, shoving and pushing the current imp away as it stuck its bright red cock in Vax’s face.  His eyes cross to see it, before soon both cocks are shoving past his lips.  The two imps can’t hump as fast as before, but they seem to enjoy occupying his mouth together nonetheless.It takes moments before his tongue and chin is covered in the heated cum that the imps’ cocks produced.  It had burned at first, but now, after servicing them and the spined demon still claiming his ass, it had stopped burning so much.His slightly distended gut was still warm with all of the cum sloshing around in it."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first part of this smutty little au me and my friend came up with. I wrote most of it, while they supported and helped me figure out just what to do. Hope you all like it as much as they did.
> 
> Each chapter will contain about three different devils absolutely wrecking Vax, while having a very, very loose plot of an idea.
> 
> Please read the tags as they get updated to know just what is in story, if it eventually doesn't become your cup of tea.
> 
> My tumblr where I post about this au and other things is at: http://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com

“Look at the little slut, begging for more like the crawler he is.”

The imps, at least a handful, all laughed when the one made the comment.  The laughter was just as harsh as scratching glass in the room that smelled of heavy sulfurs.  But what one of them said wasn’t untrue, not with Vax currently being fucked hard from behind and drooling the last round of cum from his lips.

Of course it was going to be in the Hells where his darkest fantasies came to light, Vax thought through the haze of pleasure and arousal flooding his mind as he was getting his ass thoroughly fucked hard.  He began to moan once again, feeling his arms shake as they held him up, before a small cock of an imp was shoved into his mouth once again.  He hated how they would grab his head with too sharp talons as they humped his face, but thankfully there was another distraction for him to focus on as well.

The cock of the spined devil fucking his ass.  

The cock definitely reflected the devil’s spiny ridges on its body.  Spines littered up the shaft on both sides, not too sharp but enough to have made Vax not know whether or not to scream or moan when it had been shoved into him.  It pulled and dragged against his ass’s walls, making him ache in both pain and pleasure still after it continued to fuck him.

“Slut good, slut good,” the imp giggled out in its Infernalistic tone of voice, humping to the words it says.  Its talons clutch hard in Vax’s hair, making him groan around the cock which just ends up making the imp hump faster.  He swore that one day in the Hells they would break his nose.

“Me now, me now!” another imp cried out, shoving and pushing the current imp away as it stuck its bright red cock in Vax’s face.  His eyes cross to see it, before soon both cocks are shoving past his lips.  The two imps can’t hump as fast as before, but they seem to enjoy occupying his mouth together nonetheless.

It takes moments before his tongue and chin is covered in the heated cum that the imps’ cocks produced.  It had burned at first, but now, after servicing them and the spined demon still claiming his ass, it had stopped burning so much.

His slightly distended gut was still warm with all of the cum sloshing around in it.

The spined devil gave out a loud hissing sound, which Vax knew before he soon felt the devil’s cock spurt out the cum into his ass.  It filled it up and pushed out past the cock, dripping down his thighs and onto the obsidian ground beneath Vax’s knees.  The pool of cum there was a mixture of his own cum, the devil’s, and the imps’.

“The slut is full,” the spined devil hissed out, giving another thrust hard into Vax which got him weakly crying out, before the devil pulled out its cock.  A gush of cum followed.  Vax moaned around the two imps’ cocks that hadn’t been removed yet at that feeling.

The only disappointment now was feeling his asshole clench around nothing now and leaking out thick globs of cum.  He felt like he needed something, anything in his ass after being stretched out so much.  But he knew that the only devils here were the five imps and the spined devil, the place belonging to the latter.  Even if one or few imps shoved their tiny cocks into his ass, it wouldn’t be enough.  He needed another lesser devil, a bigger lesser devil, to fill him up right.  To fill the gap his asshole was becoming.

He heard the spined devil walk away before hearing it rest in its somewhat pile of what Vax could only call leather stretched over bones of some massive creature.  He caught this out of the corner of his eyes, before his field of view was filled once more by the imps.

It was probably an hour or so later, all the imps were seemingly satisfied in their fucking.  Vax had lost track of how many times they and himself had cum.  Thankfully they didn’t care if he did or not.  

But now he was curled up and moaning pitifully on the small bedding he had been given as the spined devil’s pet.  The devil seemed to be doing its own business, speaking Infernal with a devil or two that walked in.  Some of those devils would glance to Vax, starring with a hunger that made Vax’s gut clench and his ass clench in arousal.  But none of them seemed good enough to fuck him for the spined devil, or maybe it was savoring the feeling of owning someone that others wanted.

Either way, Vax was left alone with his ass still dripping cum and so painfully empty of cock.  He started to jack off to curb some arousal but stopped when he heard another devil entered.

This one was bigger, but still close in size with the spined devil.  Its face had a mass of tentacles that moved in different directions.  It spoke to the spined devil, who looked a little upset that the bearded devil was here.  But the spined devil soon nodded, accepting two soul stones from the bearded devil.

Vax knew what kind of deal was made when the bearded devil grinned at him and stalked over.  The half-elf quickly sat up, which felt a little strange when his gut clenched to hold in all that had been fucked into him.  He watched as the bearded devil grabbed the collar Vax wore and tugged him onto all fours like the spined devil had in the center of the room.

After moving into the desired position and feeling the devil nearly cover his back while behind him, the bearded devil only needed to rut its bulbous cock against his ass a few times before it was seemingly hard enough to start fucking him.  Vax let out a loud moan when it slipped in, bulbing like beads on a string.  The last one took a few hard thrusts and grunts before it slipped in.

As Vax let out an even louder scream of pleasure, feeling that unique cock stretch his ass open, his mouth was quickly invaded by something moving.

It took him a few seconds to realize that the tentacles on the chin and around there of the devil was now in his mouth, or more specifically fucking his mouth like they were cocks.  Vax wondered if they were, but he didn’t taste any of the pre-cum that tasted like what the imps and spined devil produced.  But he did continue to suck on the barbed tentacle like it was a cock, feeling it fill his mouth and slip down his throat.

The bearded devil groaned against his ear, sounding pleased that Vax was letting him use his body and sucking on the beard tentacle.  It continued to fuck him, though after just rutting his hips while his cock was locked in Vax, it finally began to pull back and slipping the bulbous cock out.  Vax’s eyes went wide, and he let out a shout once the largest part slipped out of him.  He was soon moaning as the rest of the cock slipped out with each small bulb-like part.  Once it was out, the bearded devil slipped it back in.

This time, faster than he had the first.  Vax came again against the floor, dripping out cum and clenching around the cock that had been mid-thrust in him.

The bearded devil rumbled against his back, clearly enjoying how the half-elf’s body clenched around his cock as he continued to stuff him full of his cock.  The tentacle in Vax’s mouth was soon joined by another, both fucking in rhythm that was soon matched by the thrusts in Vax’s ass.  He saw stars in his vision, mixed with the tentacles slithering and petting his face.  His last orgasm paired with the new cock was making him feel like the first time he had taken a devilish cock.

Completely and totally in fucked out bliss.

Vax came once more when a particularly hard thrust of the cock shoved it straight into his prostate, earning him also an ass full of bearded devil cum.  He moaned at the feeling, since it wasn’t like the imps or the spined devil had came.

The bulbs of the cock pulsed as the cock spurted out the hot cum, making Vax clench down on the cock more as it filled him up.

The bearded devil growled, soon removing the two tentacles from Vax’s mouth.  He was then free to moan and thank the bearded devil for all of the cum.  He didn’t know if the devil could understand Common or just Infernal, but nonetheless it seemed pleased by the sounds Vax was making.  It paused as it still continue to cum, before resuming fucking him again.

It was only after it came three more times, each time filling Vax up to the brim and having it leak out every time it fully removed its cock, that the bearded devil removed its cock for the last time.  

“Slut,” the bearded devil growled, slapping the half-elf’s ass hard.

Vax moaned and was now resting with his face against the obsidian floor, feeling his asshole leaked all that cum once more and clench.  He didn’t have enough energy to move now.  He felt the devil’s presence move away from him, but he still didn’t move.  Snippets of Infernal was thrown around in the room before he heard the imps giggling in their Infernalistic tone.

It didn’t take long to figure out why they had.  Soon he felt one buried its face against his ass crack and hot and slimy tongue slither into his ass.  It began to lick his ass clean, moaning while it did so.  Vax blacked out then after cumming once more, rarely producing cum after so many time.  It felt great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this took forever and a day to get this posted. October was super busy for me, and so I didn’t have any time to write this more than maybe a sentence or two a day. But I finally got off my ass and got it done. This is also very much longer than the last part, which I hope is a good apology. Enjoy.

Vax now understood exactly why cats were so damn loud while in heat.

He was now yowling like one of them as the barbed devil bounced him up and down on its also very barbed cock.  The barbs that lined the cock all over scraped over his inner walls, dragging along his nerves and hurting in the best ways.  They seemed to catch sometimes and not want to let him slide off. The only way they didn't completely tear up his insides was thankfully the devil had gotten its own servant devil to lick him open with a long and slimy tongue.

“Thought you would have loosened the slut up.”

The barbed devil dragged the half-elf up its cock and rested the pointed tip within the heat only.  Then Vax watched from across the way as the spined devil just gave the barbed devil a toothy grin. It then rolled its hand in a very human gesture just as Vax was slammed back down on the cock and tilted his head back to let out a scream.

“Was.  But I would imagine it didn’t have training for one of your cocks.  Let it learn now, if you please.”

Vax knew the spined devil was just trying to keep those of a higher status happy while they fucked him, which really didn’t matter too much in the end.  Usually it just meant they didn’t fuck him into an unconscious state. Though he was really debating whether or not that would be a bad thing as the barbed cock continued to scrap along in his ass as he continued to move up and down it with the barbed devil’s guiding hand on his hip.

Each new devil his spined devil master brought him before gave him both pleasures and pains that had once been so unimaginable.  The variety of cocks from each hierarchy level was like a buffet of new sensations. Of course, he wondered if there was ever to be an end or when the spined devil would grow bored of him.  He hoped not, partly due out of wanting to live and another part of him that was as slutty as the devils all called him.

Vax clenched hard around the barbed cock, gasping and moaning as that cock directly hit the spot in him that made him writhed and see stars.  He was faced away from the devil, which resulted in him digging his nails into his thighs from the sharp thrusts that continue in that one spot.  His dazed eyes managed to focus to across the room to see the spined devil looking oh so pleased and lazily pleasuring itself. That got Vax moaning again, though more for a show for his master that time.

Vax was mid-arching his back, eyes almost rolled back, before his upper body was soon bent forward and eyes went wide in surprise instead. 

The barbed devil continued to push him down by his shoulder and finally stopped when Vax was bent over and standing.  This new position wasn't the most comfortable of positions. But the barbed devil didn't seem to care about Vax's comfort as it continued its fucking.

Vax now really felt the drag of the barbs on its cock, pulling hard as its hips pulled back.  Tears welled in his eyes at the burning sensation now.

“Does it hurt, slut?  My cock punishing you so good, isn't it?  You deserve to be bred by it over and over.”

“Yesss, please breed me with you cock.  I need your cum in me,” Vax answered back from between his ankles, though slightly hoping that the cum would soothe his aching asshole.  Because he was going to need a rest after this, feeling all his back and leg muscles pulled to their limits. Thankfully he was just limber enough to not actually scream from this position.

The barbed devil grunted, and Vax could hear how it seemed to take his pleads into consideration.  Harder thrusts, slower but more powerful, continued now.

“Thank you!  Mmm, please don't stop!”

Once, twice, and the cock that was basically abusing his asshole finally hilted deep within him before filling him to the brim with hot cum.  His spined devil master had made sure he had been emptied before coming to the abode of the barbed devil.

Now he could feel his stomach bloat slightly, which did add to the rising nausea and lightheadedness he felt in his position.

“Good pet you have here, Erizar.  Serves you well.”

The barbed devil rocked its hips, causing Vax to let out now a breathier moan than before due to the rising redness in his face.  His own cock, that had been somewhat hard, was now a pale comparison.

“I thank you, Ykerm.  Both in your generous payment and for the pleasure-” Vax knew the spined devil Erizar was not as pleased as he was trying to sound, “-of watching you with my pet.”

“Of course,” Ykerm the barbed devil grunted before finally removing its cock from Vax's ass.  The removal almost hurt as much as the entrance did, though thankfully the cum helped a little bit.  Not so much had slipped past the cock to lube it up.

That must be the reason for the barbs, Vax thought as the cock slipped finally out and allowed for the cum to dribble out in its wake.  Vax didn't move from his position, knowing he was to be told to. 

But his head was aching now!

His legs shook, and hips swayed a bit before he had to unlock one of his arms around his calves to brace on the bloodstone flooring.  It didn't help alleviate the dark spots dancing in his vision, but at least he hadn't necessarily moved from the spot.

“Did I give you a command to move, slut?!”

Necessarily didn't cut it with this devil apparently.

Vax opened his mouth to speak, to apologize, to beg for mercy and forgiveness.  But it was too late for that, it seemed. That or the devil had known his limitations and did so intentionally.  Had it done the latter, Vax almost wished he still had one of his blades to remove that cock he had been fucked with.

“No, I-” Vax stuttered as he began to apologize, but too late it seemed.  “I'm sorry!”

SLAP

One hard hit to his exposed ass sent him tumbling into a roll.  He rolled once, landing on his sore ass and wished he could put up a defense now.  His wide eyes jumped to the spined devil, hoping even without hope that it would intervene.  Not that there was much the spined devil could potentially do against a devil of higher rank.  Unless it was a valid quarrel with some gain, devils were hard-pressed to upstart against devils of higher rank.  But maybe Erizar had an ounce of compassion?

One look of that disappointed face told Vax his answer.

“A pity the slut didn't listen,” the spined devil lamented, almost sounding as though it really mattered to him.  “So tight. But I can punish it thoroughly for this disobedience, I can assure you of that.”

“No,” the barbed devil snapped as it stalked over back closer to Vax, who didn't shrink away even when its clawed hands grasped his hair, “this calls for some expert punishment.  This slut has true potential to be the perfect pet, but it needs a firmer hand. Don't you agree, Erizar?”

Vax, through the pain of the pulling in his hair, saw the spined devil glaring at the barbed one.  There was a beat and another of silence as neither spoke. Honestly, he wondered if the spined devil would say something in his defense.  Of course, that would be such a long shot to happen, but it could.

It didn't.

>~X~X~X~X~X~X~<

The pain of the collar wasn't something he wasn't already use to.  It had been used before with the previous spined devil master he had.  Before the spined devil decided to adhere to some sort of hierarchy honor or whatever and let him be taken away by the barbed devil of a higher status than they had been.  Even the tightness the collar had around his throat wasn't necessarily new and inexperienced either.

The barbed devil that had brought him to the, what really could be called a dungeon, residence of the chain devil told him over and over that this devil would perfect him as a good pet.  Honestly, as he was tugged along by this devil, he didn't doubt that. Not that he would be so inclined to even have an inkling of enjoyment about it, but he figured that if he acted right enough, he might be sent back to his previous master.  His ass did ache at the lament of possibly not having the spined devil not fucking his ass.

The stares he received as he was led through the streets of the Infernal city told him that maybe he was alone in his lament of leaving the spined devil.

Had word really gotten that far out about him?

Vax tried to remember how many devils he had fucked, coming up with probably a lower number than actually.  Those that had already had been...either through in fucking him into oblivion or grouped together while they had.  Either way, the spined devil must have put the word out before he had been taken away.

“Inside, pet.  You need to start sooner, to be perfect for those of your masters now,” the barbed devil ordered, shoving him inside of the dungeon-like building.  Inside the dark stone building, he quickly saw why this both belonged to a chain devil and what was to be in store for him.

Littering the walls were shackles connected to chains that bound many arrays of beings who were either seated and waiting or in the throes of climax with or without a partner.  Those with were with devils of array of forms, some more monstrous than Vax had seen. Bigger ones that loomed over smaller beings or even more closely to the devils’ sizes. Of course, none were doing the fucking by the devils, who all looked either pleased or getting to that point.  Those without, were seemingly punishing themselves as they got themselves off. There were tears streaming down their face as they plunged fingers into holes or stroked themselves off. All still while being connected to a cooper chain connected to the wall.

“Move along,” growled the barbed devil as they continued to push him further in pass all of those against the walls.  Each step closer to the almost front desk-like slab of dark grey granite put Vax at some ill ease for what would come next for him.

“Ykerm~,” purred out the devil laying on the raised granite slab, lounging like it was the comfiest couch made of pillows instead of stone, “my, my, it has been an age.  New pet for me to play with?” 

The devil’s almost purring tone really was at difference with the look of the devil that spoke.  Deep blue skin, the color of frostbite, was covered with lengths of chains from head to their clawed toes.  Even the devil’s face was mostly obscured by the chains wrapped around it and draping off, almost like hair.  Unlike the copper colored ones attached to the walls and to those unfortunate enough to be connected to these were either solid black, or had splashes of red color on some of the links. 

Vax really didn’t want to find out how and why some were red like that.

He soon felt the barbed devil’s clawed hand dig into his bare shoulder, drawing some pinpricks of blood there while the half-elf had to fight back a wince from the pain.  Damn, he really shouldn’t have fucked up back at the spined devil’s place. At least he was somewhat safe and fucked content there.

“No, this one here needs discipline.  Your kind of brand, Gil’ti. Make it so, so that this slut will know its place and be ready for what its true purpose will be.”

Vax had no idea what the barbed devil was talking about.  He turned his head a bit to look up at the devil still clutching his shoulder but saw nothing that would tell him more about what he meant.  Discipline was one thing, but a purpose? Vax had been sure about his purpose here in the Infernal city. To get fucked by whatever devil wanted to fuck him.  He had known that and wanted that. But now, this devil was saying he had a “true purpose”? That was making him a bit more worried about what was in store for him.

Gil’ti’s mouth was a part of their face that was visible from between the chains that ran across their face, and it grew into a bright grin to hear that from the barbed devil.  They soon slid off the granite slab, rattling with every moment. The rattling only stopped when they did. That so happened to be right in front of Vax, who titled his head up a bit to see the devil fully.  A sudden deep chill passed through his body as he stared up at the mass of chains across the devil’s face.

“Perfect work for me.  I will train this pet to be so perfect for even an arch-devil~”

The chain devil then chuckled and reached out to brush away the other devil’s claw from Vax’s shoulder.  A grumble came before it dropped away and was replaced by the chain devil’s own hand. It was cold, just like the dark blue skin.

“Perfect pet, indeed,” the chain devil repeated, and Vax soon felt one of those many chains hanging off the devil wrap itself tightly around his neck.

That’s how this started.

Now, he was straddling a granite slab similar to the one he had seen the chain devil laying down on when he first walked into this place.  His arms and legs were stretched out above him and chained up, as well as one around his neck to limit his air supply as well. His cock was also chained up somewhat, though it was mostly around his base like a cock ring.  What felt even more strange was the chain that linked to his right wrist, slipped under him and between his ass cheeks, pulled against his balls, and linked back up to his right wrist.

That left him with a wedgie feeling mixed with the cold press of metal in particularly delicate places.

“You look so lovely bound up,” the chain complimented as they circled the slab Vax was strung above, stopping behind him, “honestly, I'm tempted to just keep you for myself.  Mold you into my perfect pet to serve me. Wouldn't that be so lovely?”

Vax felt a cold touch against his back, dragging down his spine and soon following the chain links between his ass cheeks.  Soon the touch grew sharper as they grabbed handfuls of his ass cheeks and spread them wide before together once again. Tight too, so that Vax could feel the links imprinting there.  Then those links dug harder as Vax felt the chain being pulled up. He couldn't stop the cry out of pain as it just kept pulling between his legs and against his balls and ass. His voice grew higher in pitch the harder the chain continued to pull up higher and higher.  He could even feel himself being lifted up by it. That wasn't a pleasant feeling either.

But that clearly wasn't the idea of him feeling good right now.

“Your pain isn't an answer to my question, little pet.  Would like to be mine?”

“Yes!” Vax cried out, though more so now as he felt a freezing, burning grip around his cock.  The hand pulled, stroking him several times. After a while, the devil stopped when the cock in their grasp stood hard.  Vax didn't know he could get aroused in this state. But it seemed like he couldn't deny the chain devil what they wanted.

“Good pet, good.  You will be trained so well.  First, to be obedient.”

A hard lash against his back caused Vax to cry out again in pain.  It was only after the fourth did he seemingly figure out that crying out wasn't what the devil wanted.  Once the fifth hit struck his back, the chain then wrapped itself around his torso tight, digging into those lashes on his back and ribs.

“Good, learning so well.  Pain is pleasure for you now, because you are in the realm of pain.  Shouldn’t spoil something here, because then you just think too highly of yourself.  A perfect pet is one that knows its place so well. Now comes to the second is to learn to please and be pleased.”

Vax felt the chains keeping him held up high drop a bit.  He was lowered back down on the slab, though his knees caught him on the surface of the slab.  A shock of pain went up his thighs, but again he didn’t make a sound to indict the hurt. Rather not be strung up again.  He knelt there, eyes darting back and forth to see where the chain devil would be and silently breathing through his mouth.  The waiting seemed to now on par with the stinging of the lashes, though they were slowly cooling into an icy phantom touch now with the chain still wrapped tightly around his chest.

Vax wondered what was next and quickly found up when the chains pulled again.  This time they were pulled in different directions now.

A new chain connected to the chain that looped from one wrist to the other from between his legs too keep his back straight as to not have it pull one way or the other.  The chains that held his arms out seemingly moved from where they connected to the ceiling -though maybe they all were just linked to the chain devil and manipulated by them-, and kept him spread taunt.  While the ones around his ankles kept him grounded where he was now standing once more above the slab. His hips and shoulders were going to pop out of socket, Vax was sure of it.

“Perfect position.”

The chain devil didn’t need to say much more after that, because words weren’t needed for pleasure it seemed with this devil.  Vax felt another chain come across his lips and soon between them like a gag. He let out a guttural noise through those metal links as something pushed through the chain links between his ass crack and into his hole.

“Now, perfect height.  Balance is key to perfect pleasure.  I was told you failed that last time, so let’s make sure you can withstand this.”

Vax moaned as whatever had been thrust into him moved, first out and then back in.  It felt like a finger, or at least the size of one. Cold too, but he didn’t know if it was a new toy or not.  After a few more times of moving, it rested deep in his ass, sitting there and causing a cold sensation to run up his spine.  Before he could have sworn it hummed and moved.

Vax began to moan, just as he saw the devil come around to his face.

“You are tight, so naturally so.  Interesting pet indeed. But that should keep your body from getting to soft.  Let it drive out all of your resistance.”

The chain devil then climbed up onto the slab, thrusting their hips forward just as Vax felt whatever that had been inserted into his ass thicker at the tip, almost flowering out before slimming and thickening at the base.  That caused the half-elf to moan before a leaking, dark blue skinned cock was pressed to the chain across his open mouth.

“Lick,” the devil commanded, and Vax struggled to do so.  His tongue pushed through the links just big enough for him to do so.  The cock was a cold as those fingers of the devil’s, but he still did as he was told.  That got the devil moaning as he did.

The moment the devil’s own precum touched his tongue, Vax felt an overwhelming sense of sadness take hold of his heart. 

Even while whatever toy-like device was in him, fat tears still formed in his eyes as his cock perked up to how good his ass as starting to enjoy whatever was stretching him out.  His heart felt in pain, and Vax gasped out a start of a sob before the chain gag was pulled tighter.

“Now, now.  We both know you will behave.”

Vax let out another sob as a sadness took hold of him, crying as he still licked the tip of the cock.  It continued to leak onto the chin links and his tongue, before the former was removed. He only a second to gasp out, before the cock entered his mouth fully.  The chain devil thrusted hard into his mouth and throat, gagging him with a length that almost seemed to reach far down his throat. His lungs began to burn with the lack of new air.  But the chain devil didn’t stop, letting him gag and breathe only when they pulled back far enough to allow him to breathe through his nose.

This continued on, the devil’s cock thrusting into Vax’s aching mouth and the toy doing its best to make and keep him painfully aroused, before the chain devil spilled down Vax’s throat.  The cum was cold, but in the same sense that the precum had been. A deep welling sadness took over him once more.

“Good, like a good pet.  Just let it all out. Be free of those petty things that are keeping you from being good,” the chain devil cooed out as they pulled their cock out from Vax’s mouth.

Vax gasped and continued to sob, feeling some of the devil’s cum drip from his mouth and mix with the tears running down his chin as well.  The crushing weight felt worse than the chain wrapped so tightly around him. He felt, hurt. Hurt in a way that felt like it had no real end.  The only end felt like the way out of this pain. To just let the chain around his neck pull so tight and-

A touch around his hard and dripping cock and a command drew Vax out of this ravine, “Now cum, my pet.”

Vax came with another sob, choking it out as the chain around his neck grew tighter to stop it from getting too loud.  His semen marked the dark granite under him, splattering against it. But Vax found no real pleasure from his release, still choking on his sobs trapped in his throat.  He could feel the devil continue to milk his release as he continued to sob, gasping once he realized the chain was too tight around his throat. He silenced himself once he realized, growing quiet as the devil continued to stroke his dick.

“Good, good.  You learn so well.  This is my first lesson of many.  To teach you the value of your place.  The will of your new devil owners will be for you to satisfy however they wish it.  You are of their use.”

Vax remained quiet as he felt the chain loosen around his neck and the toy in his ass being slowly dragged out of his clenching hole.  His needy hole didn’t need to waste long before something slightly larger was replacing it for his next lesson of obedience.

>~X~X~X~X~X~X~<

“I have a perfect client for you, which almost makes me sad.  Me? Can you believe my pet? No, of course you can’t. But they have been waiting for a fresh treat to partake in.  You will be such a good treat for them, I just know it. Also, because I have trained you so well. Isn’t that right?  Of course it is.”

As they had spoken to the half-elf, the chain devil sat on the edge of the granite slab and gripped Vax’s chin, almost softly like one would with care, to pull him closer to their chain decorated face.  Vax did not flinch or pull away, allowing his latest master do this. He was a good pet, though a part of him still rebelled against the obedience he had gone through. He almost felt like he didn’t deserve it, since he had been such a good pet for his previous master.  It had been the barbed devil who had spoiled his good place.

“I am sure you will not disappoint my guest~”

The chain devil then dropped Vax’s face and nudging him to turn around as he picked up the sounds of footsteps.

Entering the back room of the chain devil’s pleasure dungeon, he saw a devil that was three head taller than the chain devil and white as bone.  It’s insect like wings and snarling face put Vax on edge. But he calmed himself, knowing he couldn’t be for this new guest. One who looked like they wouldn’t take the slightest bit of disobedience or fear.  He stood still and waiting as the other devil walked closer and stopped before him.

“Look, Razar, a new treat for you~,” the chain devil purred out, nudging Vax closer with their foot against his lower back.  It barely brushed against the hook chain from his collar and resting between his ass cheeks, snug in his hole. Vax suppressed a shiver as the metal hook moved a bit, thankfully not sharp on the point that pressed deep inside of them.

“I see.  It’s small.”

The bone devil didn’t speak much, and when they did, it sounded like grating bone against bone.  Vax gritted his back teeth but stood still.

“Yes, but very~ delectable.  I know you have been wanting to find another pet just like that, so I present you with this one.”

The bone devil craned their head about, looking at Vax from both sides before nodding once.  Then there was an exchange of soul stones, and they left the chain devil, who was smiling brightly between the chains on their face.

Vax followed behind the bone devil, just back enough to not be hit by his scorpion-like tail that moved behind it.  He passed once more the poor souls still here, pitying them before they once more were out into the streets of the Infernal city.

The bone devil led Vax to a newer part of the city, though he hadn’t seen much of it anyway.  Just the smaller districts filled with the lesser of lesser demons. The chain devil had been right on the cusp of the boundary of the inner part of the city, though the bone devil seemed even closer.

The abode they arrived at was one that looked more like a bird nest built of bones within a bone cage.  It didn’t put Vax at ease, but still followed into what would be his new home.

Almost looked more like a dragon’s lair than a devil’s.

Just as he stepped into the middle of the nest-like structure, did the bone devil whip around and loom over him.  Vax shrank just a bit in some fear, even though every moment like it made the hook pull harder or slip in deeper into his ass.  He stared up at the devil, that soon reached out with one of their claws around him. The half-elf waited to see what would happen next or what order, and soon found that the devil didn’t have a use for the hook in his ass.  It removed it, though the chain was still clutched in one of their hands.

“You are to be my next carrier.  All others have been too hard, need softness to carry my next clutch.”

Vax wondered just what that meant before he felt something rub against his ass before pushing up into his hole.  It was huge, bigger than a dick but not something he couldn’t take up his ass.

He glanced down quickly, enough to see the bone devil’s tail coming up between their legs and between Vax’s like some elongated cock.  But then he realized that the stinger like point on the tail was what had been shoved into his ass.

“Good, so soft.  Maybe you will survive my breeding.  My eggs have not been handled well, so hopefully I won’t have to eat you if they break.”

Vax gulped and quickly nodded his head, trying to keep his dangling legs spread wide because that stinger was slipping in further and further into him.  When he gasped was when it seemingly reached a point where it could not go any further. He clenched down around it, more so because of feeling the thickness spreading him wide and loving it on principle.  Then he felt something ooze out of the tail end like a cock head.

Vax moaned just as the bone devil huffed and sat down near the edge of the bone next.  Their inset wings were spread wide behind them, twitching with every pulse of ooze inside of the half-elf.

After resting on his knees on the thankfully not boney ground, Vax only had a second to breathe after feeling so stuffed full of the tail end and ooze in his gut, before he was shoved forward and face down on the nest floor.  The tail had shoved in more, before slipping out slightly, before slamming its way back inside of him. It continued this, while the bone devil just sat there almost unaffected expect with light grunts. Vax continued to moan, almost trying to get away from the push of the huge, bulb of a tail end that shoved in deep him.  That ooze squished out of his hole, since he could feel it pouring out of him graciously.

This continued on for a while, long enough that Vax didn’t know how much time had passed.  Vax also couldn’t count how many times he had came with it basically ramming against his prostate.  The bone devil’s tail-penis had been the biggest thing in his ass, not counting the time Grog had fucked him while fisting his own cock.  But this wasn’t a cock, more like a fat cock head pushing inside of him and extended his gut every time. His asshole might not recover from it.

Though it had said something else, something about eggs.  That might completely ruin his asshole, if Vax had enough thought besides drooling on the next floor from the fucking.

The bone devil let out groaning sounds, the only real sounds of enjoyment they wanted to let out, before Vax felt the tail tip sink deep in him.  It stayed there, soon almost pulsing. The half-elf moaned against the ground, slowly trying to push himself up as it seemed that the bone devil was in the throes of whatever orgasm it had. 

At least, that is what he thought as it continued to groan while keeping his tail there.

But then Vax began to feel something else push deep inside of him from the tail tip.

At first, he thought it may be more of that liquid that had oozed out before.  But then after a moment, what had been pushed into him felt like it dropped before the feeling return once again.  It took to rubbing the bulge in his stomach to realized that it was something harder.

Eggs.  Holy shit, there were eggs in him.

The eggs pressed into his gut and against his abused prostate.  Vax came again with a moan, but in the thought of carrying devil eggs and feeling his gut growing.  It sunk lower and lower, watching under himself after getting onto his knees. It looked, hot in a weird way.  The same way being fucked and filled up with cum did. He could help but to rub the resting orbs in him, before reaching lower to finally wrap his hand around his cock.

Nothing really came out as he stroked himself to completion, but it was enough to climax just as the seemingly last egg was pressed inside of him before the tail was removed.  He then rolled onto his side, breathing heavily with a very pregnant gut and ideas of how he was carrying devil eggs.

“You will be a good carrier.  I can tell, pet. Be proud you carry my clutch now.”

The bone devil praising him sent another shiver of arousal through Vax, and soon the devil was reaching down to lightly and delicately rub the extended gut of his.

Vax moaned again as he gaping asshole clenched around nothing and oozed out the jelly-like cum of the bone devil’s fucking and egg laying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it has been an age and a half since I have updated this story, which is totally my bad. A few holidays and one illness later finally got my ass into gear. So, yeah. Honestly, I am so exhausted right now in finishing it up and editing that I can't really think beyond all the coughing I have been doing. Woo! But, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I think I made up for the wait pretty good by making it as long as the other two chapters, combined! I hope it does!

Vax knew that he couldn't bare this any longer.  

 

That was the fact of the matter as he continued to push out the heavy eggs that the bone devil had laid inside of him.  Said devil was watching from the other edge of the bone nest of theirs, looking with soulless empty eye sockets that Vax had to guess were pleased at the sight.  They didn't make a sound all through the “birthing” of the bone white eggs, just watching him. 

 

The half-elf was resting his back against the other edge and knees drawn up wide and open to let the eggs come out.  The pains caused him to sit down, and once the bone devil commanded him to, kept his legs drawn up and open.  It was a bit humiliating to be watched as his face was drawn tight as he concentrated on expelling the eggs.  Vax felt like it had taken forever for the first one to push its way down his gut.  He almost felt like he couldn't do it but remembered how the bone devil had said others had died not being able to do this.  So, he rubbed at the eggs that made his gut look the pregnant part and hoped that would help.  Hopefully the bone devil master of his would be pleased once he was done and just fuck him without laying eggs inside of him.

 

Of course, Vax felt far from pleased as his asshole's rim, already stretched pretty well from all sorts of cocks, was pushed even more with the eggs.  The crown of the first one was easing out of his hole, able to see the white roundness when he looked down.  It looked to be about the size of a human head.  It was not a baby's but instead adult’s.

 

“If you survive my eggs, then I will know you are fit to keep and carry my eggs permanently.  Swollen with them always.”

 

Vax whimpered both at the thought and as three-fourths of the egg was out.  Just one more good push, and then it would be free. 

 

It took a bit more than that, however, but the eggs popped out with a slick popping noise and rolled into further the nest.  The bone devil didn't make a move towards it, still watching Vax as he continued to feel the eggs needing to come out as well.  This was going to be a while, he thought with a grim thought.  But he continued without a fault to appease his bone devil master and get these eggs out of him.

 

Each egg next was similar to the first.  It was a little easier now that he had been stretched open, but it still was not something he wished to happen again.  Even though the chain devil had vigorously trained him to serve, he hadn't thought of this as something he wanted to serve under.  Oh, the eggs had felt good stretching him and making him feel so full, Vax couldn't deny that.  But then pushing them out without so much of a crumb of care from the bone devils wasn't something he enjoyed at all.

 

Vax pushed out the last egg, face pinching, but it finally popped free like the rest.  Once done, he rested back against the boney nest wall to catch his breath.  His eyes had partially shut, still able to see through his lashes, and watched as the bone devil finally moved over to the eggs to scoop them up.  It looked like a caring creature, to their own at least.

 

“You have done so well, pet.  You will surely be of great use for my pleasure and eggs.”

 

“Thank you,” Vax managed to get out with a strained voice, trying to make sure the bone devil couldn't hear the lie in his voice.

 

Because he wasn't going to stay much longer here.

 

Soon it became “evening” in the Infernal city, or as close to evening the ever bright and burning city got, when Vax figured he could make a break for it now.  There was no cover of night or dark, but the bone devil seemed that resting here wasn't something they wanted to do.  So, with a command of “Stay” and nothing more, they stomped their way out of the bone nest.  The eggs rested on the other side.  Vax waited a minute or two until he knew it would be good enough before crawling up the side of the bone nest.  The shards did cut his legs and arms here and there.  That pain was more bearable than pushing put those eggs.

 

_Should smash then, teach that devil that I am not just a breeding cow_ , he thought bitterly, a little surprise at his own anger than flared up hot.  Hadn't felt that angry in all his time here, since the pleasure often outweighed the pain.  But he felt the rise of it and a vindictive streak too.  He wasn't something to use like that, should be taken care of.

 

_Where did that come from?_ , he continued to think, making it over the edge and jumping down.  He landed on wobbly legs and still thought of how much he hadn't deserved that.  But something more.

 

“Maybe I should find a more permanent arrangement, or at least one that isn't so...dry as bones,” he muttered to himself, grinning a bit at the joke before slipping down a back alleyway to get away.

 

The back alleyways of the Infernal city were like those of most other large cities.  Trash and junk lying about, with creatures flitting about it.  Vax did keep to the shadows, not really knowing where he was going now.  It felt like the beginning, when he had got left here and soon made the bargain to be kept safe while fucked.  Now, he was back to square one.  The more when went in direction away from where he knew the lesser devils resided, the nicer and slightly more organized the alleyways became.  He would definitely stick out soon if he couldn't find a greater devil to entice.

 

He stopped just outside the side of what sounded like a bar.  The outside of the building was a mix of obsidian and veins of bronze running through it.  There was a bit of a mixture of chaotic and exotic look to it.  So, he definitely wasn't going to run into lesser devils and especially any that might recognize him from their time with him.

 

But should he stay here?  Go in?  Wait until another devil scooped him up to use for pleasure?

 

So many questions that went unanswered with action or answers.  But Vax had to make a decision, a choice to solve this inaction.

 

He crept towards the back of this building, seeing the dimly light back alleyway that was wider from this building to the one opposite facing it while it thinned out as it branched left and right.  There was no good spot to hide, and a pile of something against where the obsidian and bronze bar met the next building.  As Vax walked over to find out whatever that pile was and find somewhere to rest, he heard the slamming of the back door open and stomps of a large devil.

 

Quickly, Vax turned around and saw a very taller, hulking mass of a horned devil.  The red skin seemed to glow by itself in the shade of the alleyway.  Definitely had a body that was perfect for a devil to corrupt with.  On their lips was a predator and pleased grin as they looked at him, bare naked and wearing a simple collar.

 

“My, my.  A treat for me out here?  Lucky day,” the horned devil rumbled, stalking closer to Vax with slow but precise movements.  They didn't seem to be in a rush, almost lazy with their movements as they cornered him. 

 

Scrambling up the pile of what seemed to be discarded curtains over something he didn't want to find out might not have been the best plan to get away, however.  That just brought him from looking at the devil's waist to now his upper chest.  But Vax wasn't looking at the devil's body but the face that seemed to eye him all at once.

 

Vax also saw that the devil was now wanting what they saw.  That, he could work with.

 

“Yes, well,” Vax began, trying to find an excuse, any excuse, to explain why he was here.  But he didn't get far into explaining.  The horned devil shushed him, reaching out to cover the half-elf's mouth with their large hand that had a smell of iron and sulfur.

 

“Hush, treat.  Your mouth is not as interesting as your body.  Let me hear it talk for you.”

 

Vax knew what that meant, or at least he had a very good idea what it meant from the looks he got.  He could feel his boy react at the wanting and hungry looks.  But he had to focus!  If he let himself become distracted, then he knew he wouldn't be able to slip away after helping this horned devil.  He had to, so that he could find somewhere else to plan out just what he was going to do for a more permanent solution.

 

So, Vax gave the horned devil a sultry smile on his lips and leaned his back against the wall behind him.  His knees pulled up as he rested his leg and legs parted.  He hoped this wouldn't be too long, though the growing hardness between the horned devil's legs might make this quite a _long_ time together.  It looked a bit like a horse's cock with the length and flat head.  Not something Vax would have thought about being fucked with.  It appeared also that the devil was a grower too.

 

“Enjoy the view now, treat.  You won't see if once I'm your tight hole.”

 

Vax tore his eyes up from the long, dark red shaft to the ever-grinning and hungry look that seemed to have gotten more.  The half-elf knew this could be very bad for him, if the devil decided he wasn't pleased with him.  That hopefully won't happy.

 

At least she knew very well in pleasing devils now.

 

The flat head of the horned devil's cock bumped against Vax’s hole that still was gaped from pushing out the bone devil's eggs and smeared the devil's precum.  The liquid dripped down Vax's ass crack, sending shivers through him.  He felt the rumbles through the horned devil's chest as he chuckled.  Out of the sides of his eyes, he watched as two hands move past his face against the wall, and red arms caged him against the wall.  Vax could feel the eagerness to fuck him, but the devil didn't seem to want to move much.

 

“Keep still, treat.  Don't want you to move around too much, and I don't want to either.”

 

Vax frowned and found that a little demeaning.  But he watched as the horned devil grunt once before he pushed his hips forward and pushed that flat cockhead into him.  Vax moaned, even if there was little stretch, but he soon stuttered a gasping moan as the length just kept pushing inside of him more and more.  His nails clawed at the fabric resting under him, wanting the devil to stop. 

 

But that cock continued to push deep inside of him while the horned devil watched.  The devil’s burning eyes were entranced by how their own cock slipped into that wet, warm heat.  Not as tight, but the half-elf made such lovely sounds for them.

 

Once they were about three-fourths way into Vax, the horned devil stopped before pulling his cock out slowly and rolling his hips back forward with lazy thrusts.  They didn't seem to be in any hurry to fuck him or get off.  The movements betrayed a sense of laziness that conflicted with the broad musculature of the horned devil.

 

Bottom line for all that was that he wasn't going to be able to get fucked and get away so quickly.  This devil was going to take their time.

 

Vax moaned as the flat head dragged against his inner walls, where spined and barbed cock had fucked.  He knew he shouldn't let himself get too into the feeling of how good it felt to be fucked, even as lazily as it was now.  The thrusts moved just enough to not make him antsy for more, but they weren't going fast enough for any obvious quick fuck.  Both of those conflicted inside of Vax, leaving him struggling to figure what to do next.  Especially when it became apparent that his body was enjoying this now.

 

Vax groaned and reached down to get himself off, hoping that his orgasm would spark the horned devil's.  His half-cock became fully hard after a few good strokes and shift of his hips.  The horned devil’s movements didn't falter or change while he did this, so Vax guessed that it was alright to do.  Or else, he would find out soon enough otherwise.  He moved his hand up and down the length, trying to time it with the cock plunging into him.  Definitely way too slow to jack off to, but he made it work.  He tried to imagined all of that cock deep inside of him, feeling his gut surrounded that cock and being able to stroke it from the outside.  The thoughts of all the cum rushing out of the devil's heavy balls and filling him up, making him round again like the eggs had, and how the horned devil would coo to him how he was going to get others to fuck him lead to Vax cumming into his head and clenching hard around the cock fucking him.

 

Vax moaned after he came and the devil still fucked him.  His body felt like jelly, since this had been one of few orgasms that hadn't been for more for s devil's pleasure than his own.  He panted s few times and glanced up to see the devil's face to gauge a reaction.

 

The horned devil smiled a bright grin, but it was full of wicked pleasure and ideas that made Vax wonder just what they were about.  Then the devil moved their arms down from the wall to grip the half-elf’s hips to haul him up and off the mound of unidentifiable, back alleyway clutter.  But the devil kept Vax on their cock, going so far to pushing him more down it.  Vax gasped, but the devil didn't stop until they bottom out deep inside of him.  Then they turned and began walking back towards the doorway of the building they had exited earlier.

 

“I'm not done with you yet, treat.  But I am parched and want you to be a good treat for others to see.”

 

The horned devil chuckled while they walked, and Vax just moaned as the huge cock shifted and pushed against his insides as he wrapped his legs around and pressed himself flat against that muscled chest.  His ass clenched more when he heard the first rounds of jeers and cheers from other devils inside that saw them both.

 

Once the horned devil sat back down at the stone table they had been sitting at before, Vax let out a hitched gasp of air as the cock finally settled and stop moving.  He then quickly looked over his shoulder to see who else was at the table.  But soon it didn't matter about that.

 

“Found this one out back,” Vax heard the horned devil say just before their grip on his hips began to tug him up slowly on the cock.  The drag elicited moans from him, still sensitive after his last orgasm.  Then he was slowly pulled back down on the cock, almost trying to scramble off of it as it continued to fill him up too much.  The horned devil petted the top of Vax's head, pleased with their new “treat.” 

 

“Makes such nice sounds.”

 

Another devil, who had a slightly more feminine cadence to their voice, at the table made an agreeing sound to the horned devil, “Definitely a trained pet.  You are a lucky one to have found such a pet.  Pet, how did you find yourself out there?  Who is your master now?  Speak!”

 

Vax only moaned in answer.  That wasn't good enough for the devil who had spoken or for the horned devil, who then proceeded to slap Vax's ass hard.

 

Vax moaned again, but this time he also answered the question, “Ran away, left.  But they are my master now!”

 

The answers earned the half-elf a round of laughter.  He felt a bit of creeping shame and some anger, as though getting away hadn't been tricky enough.  They shouldn't doubt him so much if they all knew better.  But he couldn't let such thoughts burn in his mind right now, especially since his body was reacting once more ad the devil now picked him up again and brought him down.  This time the pace was set as that.  The horned devil used him like he really was a toy.  The thought made shame roll his stomach now and arousal between his legs flare up.

 

“If such a lesser devil couldn't hold onto you, then they did not deserve you, sweet toy,” the horned devil cooed into Vax's ear, though it was loud enough to be heard by the rest of the table too.

 

“You definitely deserve such a prize, Glu'tone.  I mean, you don't need to move much to fuck it.”  It was that feminine devil voice again speaking.  She continued to sound so amused even after the horned devil growled at her.  “Keep your growls.  I mean really, you are just using it to keep your cock wet!  A pet such as this should have better treatment.  Isn't that right, pet?”

 

Vax couldn't see the devil to know if they were lying or not, but the idea they spoke about was one he was starting to believe in.  All of these devils wanted him, wanted to fuck him.  He was desirable to them.  That meant he should be more cared for.

 

“Yes,” he finally moaned out just as he particularly pulled down hard onto the long cock.

 

“Oh!  Looks like your pet knows taste!  How about you share with those that will appreciate it, hmm~?”

 

The horned devil snorted, clearly not happy with that idea.  The devil's claws gripped harder into Vax's hips, dragging him up and pulling him back down on their cock with more force.  Vax moaned as he felt the cock bury itself deep inside of him with so much force.  But the horned devil wasn't over just yet.  Distant cheers and jeers in the bar-like building encouraged the horned devil to keep going at that pace, relentlessly fucking Vax on their cock.  The half-elf was fucked into his next orgasm and then after that.  The horned devil didn't slow as they continued to just sit there and move Vax up and down their cock.  The table cheered him on the loudest, though that didn't matter to Vax. 

 

What really mattered when the movements up and down falter just a bit, before the horned devil let out a loud bellow that almost deafened Vax when they shoved him down completely on the cock and erupted inside of him.

 

_This devil definitely needed the release_ , Vax thought as he felt the never-ending spurts of cum fill him up.  It dripped down and out of him, coating the large balls that had supplied it.  

 

There were still cheers going on as Vax felt completely full from the horned devil.  He felt like he could have thrown up cum at this rate that all of it bloated him up.  Clinging to the large chest was really now his only support, since his legs shook from the pleasure that coursed through him and built right back up from the previous orgasm and the devil’s.  Moving wasn’t an option, at least he thought that.  Well, it soon appeared that wasn’t the case for very long.

 

Vax felt himself being moved, sliding right off the cock with much ease with all the cum coating it and his insides.  Once the cockhead popped out with a wet pop, the cum gushed right out onto the horned devil’s lap and onto the floor.

 

“Filled the treat up real nice,” they grunted, soon using their free hand to push empty the stone table behind Vax.  Then the half-elf felt the world tip back as he was laid down on top of it.

 

“Are you going to share now?” the feminine voice spoke again, and now Vax saw that it was an erinyes.

 

A very hot, seductive erinyes sitting there.

 

Just the sight of them made him get harder once more.  The cum still dripping out of him and the hungry leers also added to his arousal, but the erinyes’s presence really got him aroused.  She looked divine, in a hellish way that made him feel even more.  It was hard to not think about their curvy form, sculpted and lean, almost too much to look at but not showing enough to really see.  The smirk they wore added another wave of arousal as well, already feeling himself hard so soon now.

 

“Look at that little pet~.  He is so eager now.”

 

Vax heard the horned devil grunt and mutter that it was the erinyes's presence doing that mostly.  Vax had to agree somewhat, but his more carnal mind thought that, how could anyone not lust over them?  He watched as their chest bounced as they chuckled in response to the other devil.  Vax was enraptured by the bouncing breasts, just as he had been seeing the horned devil’s long girth earlier.

 

“I think I will partake in enjoying such a treat,” the erinyes said as they got up, walking the small distance around the table and crawling up it facing Vax.  His eyes watched them move, never straying away from them.  The horned devil directly behind the erinyes looked less pleased now, having been forced to move back slightly to make room.

 

The erinyes, with some help with the unfurled wings on their back, settled on straddling Vax’s opened legs.  Their own legs parted in turn, letting him see just the barest hint of what was hidden under a small stray of covering they wore.  It was true temptation.  They seemed to notice, grinning amusedly to themself and bending low to his chest.  Vax’s eyes darted from such a beautiful face to the voluptuous chest now that he could peak at past their clothing.  Only when the erinyes spoke did he look up from his staring to their face.

 

“I’m going to enjoy this, treat.  Been awhile since I fucked something so sweet and eager such as yourself.  I hope you do not disappoint me~”

 

Vax quickly nodded his head the best he could as he laid there on the table.  The erinyes smiled sweetly and reached up to brush their fingers through his long, dark strands of hair.  Vax could help but enjoy the touch, finding it so sweet and so unlike the other devils here.  They were beautiful and soft, and it was like-

 

Vax gasped as a warm, wet heat engulfed his cock.  His eyes widened as the heat slide down his cock inch by inch.  With his mouth hung open in surprise, the erinyes took upon themself to kiss that open mouth and dive their tongue inside of his mouth while they continued to ease their hips down.

 

“Look at it, bet it never felt erinyes around it’s cock before!”

 

“Can’t blame it!  Tizar is one of the best of the best!  Nobody gets a free fuck from them!”

 

Vax heard the jeers from other devils around the table and further away within the room.  But their voices were nothing compared to the moans and sounds he could hear the erinyes, Tizar, making.  It sounded like they were enjoying this just as much as him.

 

Whenever he attempted to push his hips up, to get more inside of them, he felt a strong hand push his hips down and keep them pinned to the table as they finally bottomed out with a sigh.  They sat back up, looking so wonderful sitting there on his cock.  Vax knew that the erinyes knew just how good he felt by the smile on their lips.

 

“He feels so good for a treat,” the moaned before rolling their hips forward and back to feel all of the half-elf’s cock within them, “My duke would love to play with this pet.”  

 

They then lifted up their hips to where the tip rested just barely inside before slamming their hips down.  A roar of cheers went up in the building as the erinyes let out the loudest moan Vax had ever heard.  They then continued to ride him with gusto that would have made anyone jealous.  Their hips moved like water, rising and falling like the tide.  Vax was just struck at how good it felt, watching as he laid there.  The moment he had tried to touch them, their hand slapped his away.

 

“No touching, treat.”

 

They tsked and wink at him, before continuing to fuck themself vigorously on his cock.  The heat had a vice-hold on his cock, torturing him at how good and tight they were.  Vax wanted to fuck them, but he knew his place now, for the moment.  Especially since he knew this was something exceedingly exquisite.

 

The erinyes mentioned “their duke,” which meant that they served a devil even higher than this caste of devils.  That put some thoughts in Vax’s head, that soon were swept away by the sensation of his first hit of orgasm while still inside of the erinyes.

 

The erinyes appeared amused by him climaxing inside of their wet heat, but still they continued to fuck themself on his cock.  They didn’t seem close to their own, which led to Vax feeling overstimulated by them still moving so much.  He could feel his cum drip down his cock, sliding right out of them as they kept fucking the cum right out of his cock.  His balls tightened again for another climax, cumming once more.

 

Then time, as he groaned and came, the streaks of seed landing against his own chest.  He dazedly looked up at the erinyes, who was giving him a faux pout on their face before they slammed their hips back down onto his cock.

 

Vax cried out, somewhat in pain as their body hit his own, but he soon was moaning again as they continued riding him.  They weren’t going to stop, he figured out through the lusty haze he found himself trapped in.  His arousal didn’t ebb away with every orgasm.  Just a constant state of heightened arousal that pulled at him to climax.

 

“This treat is mine.”

 

Vax heard through the fog of lust the horned devil growling and movement, before feeling his ankles being grabbed.  He let out a yelp as he was pulled closer to the edge of the stone table he was still laying on, before they were spread wider apart.  Then the horned devil was pushing his thick cock right back into the cum-coated home it had made earlier.

 

Vax came hard again, once more inside of the erinyes, as both them and the horned devil fucked him hard.  The push in his gut from the horned devil’s cock had the devil on his cock to reach down and almost rub his distended gut with caring touches.  Vax moaned, feeling the lust sweeten the touches before realizing that the erinyes was just rubbing the cock pressing against his skin from within.

 

“My archduke Belial tells me that I have such good tastes in finding rare treats for him to have.  I should offer this one up as tribute~”

 

Finally, Vax feels the clenching of searing heat around his cock, gasping out in pain as the erinyes climax around his cock.  His own cock wants to cum, but the vice-hold on his cock denies him that pleasure.  So, he watches with now tears in his eyes as the erinyes giving him an ever-pleased look.

 

“You are a simple but adorable pet, treat.  You could be more~” they teased him with soft touches to wipe away his tears before starting up the movements again.  There was no stopping them until they were ready to stop.

 

Through the tortuous bliss that Vax was feeling, the voice of the horned devil rose up from the cheers from the other devils and moans, “I am keeping this pet as my own.  I have claimed it.  This treat is too good to give up, especially to an archduke such as Lord Belial.”

 

One particularly hard thrust had Vax crying out another orgasm, though he felt as though he hadn’t cum anything.  But the erinyes wasn’t really paying any attention to him or his orgasms.  He could see that she was focused on talking with the horned devil behind her.

 

“Well, true.  An archduke does deserve the best, such as myself.  Though I can think of another that would,” she threw a bright, toothy grin over her shoulder as she rolled her hips just enough to shiver and clench down again as she climaxed, “he would be happy to have such a nice pet.  Pay well too~”

 

Vax gasped aloud, feeling the horned devil grunting and thrusts stuttering in rhythm.  Then there came a louder grunt, one that rose up from the cheers around that had Vax seeing stars and feeling as full as he had with the bone devil’s eggs once more.  The horned devil was filling him up with cum once again, though they looked to be thinking far away rather than on their orgasm.  The erinyes was still looking at the horned devil as they were thinking with their long length buried deep inside of him.

 

“Maybe Ezlebelt.  That pit fiend hasn’t had a good time in a hundred years.”

 

That pulled Vax out of the trench of intense stimulation.  Hearing the words “pit fiend” brought back memories of when he had once faced off against one.  That had been a time ago, it seemed.  While he had been in the Infernal city now, serving devils of all kinds, he had not gotten to experience a pit fiend yet.  They rarely socialized much with lesser devils, less with the pets of them.  But if Vax could be fucked by a behemoth like the one he remembered, that would be pure bliss

 

The erinyes looked back down at the half-elf once they felt his cock twitch once more.  There was now a predatory grin on their face, pleased to see the reaction from him.

 

“Do you wish to serve a pit fiend, pet?  My, used by so all but still striving for more and better.  Are you sure you are not of devilish origins~?”

 

The erinyes leaned back down to claim Vax’s lips in a searing kiss once more, both moaning against the others’ lips.

 

“Yes, please, I want to swear such a master.  Please, let me get fucked by him.  Please, I ache for it.”

 

Vax let out a gasped as he felt the cock lodged in him all but remove itself harshly from his body.  There was no care or time to take it slow.  He could gleam from that action alone that the horned devil was not happy to hear him say that.  But the erinyes, with their smiling grin, looked happy for him to hear that.  He barely knew the hierarchy, but also knew that going up meant better.  Better for him, that he knew.

 

The erinyes may be right about that.  He wanted better, better than getting fucked like this.  He wanted bigger, oh yes definitely, to fuck him wide open and leave him a mess.  But he had in ache in his chest for something more too that he didn’t quite know.  His instincts told him to agree with the erinyes.

 

“Good, good~ You are going to be an excellent gift to Ezlebelt~”

 

Vax cried in relief, almost cumming as well in hearing that.  The erinyes chuckled, pressing their big chest against his and rolling their hips before sliding off his dick.  Vax’s cum dripped down from her wet heat onto him, leaving him a mess of fluids on the stone table.  Other devils in his peripherical had been getting off and were still getting off to the show that had been going on.  But none moved closer, with the erinyes hovering so nearby to the table.

 

Then Tizar, the erinyes, snapped, and the horned devil begrudgingly grabbed Vax once more by his hips.  However, this time he was thrown over the large devil’s shoulder as he was carried out that way.  A few devils laughed at the display, while others came with bright grins.  But they weren’t going to touch or fuck him now.

 

A pit fiend was waiting for him now.

 

**> ~X~X~X~X~X~X~<**

 

“So, this is what you have brought to me, Tizar?  Looks nothing more than a thin piece of lower meat.”

 

Vax made sure to emulate how the erinyes stood next to him.  He had learned much from the past few days from them how to look tempting, desirable.  They had told him that he would have to, so that he would be able to entice such a being as Ezlebelt.  

 

_The pit fiend had good tastes,_ Tizar had said while fucking themself on Vax’s cock after finding a suitable collar to go around his throat.  He was moaning on a mountain of pillows in one of Tizar’s other places of stay.

 

So, he had learned how to be that by watching the erinyes, the devil who sparked such lust in himself and others.  He watched their movements, their tone, and he learned and acted the same way.  The erinyes in return looked pleased by how he was now acting and learning from them.  It seemed the felt a sort of pride in teaching their ways, while also getting a better fuck out of him too.  Or so they said they were.

 

“Lower meat would not be brought before you, Ezlebelt.  That would be a great insult such as a master as you are.  You deserve the best there is~”

 

It surprised Vax just how he sounded now, with sultry confidence.  Even the erinyes and pit fiend looked surprised at him.  But he kept eye contact with the pit fiend, making sure he knew that he wasn’t buffing.  Honestly, Vax had been feeling that way.  This was the highest of the greater devils, the one most respected.  Only dukes were higher, and they weren’t seen around this Infernal city.

 

But a pit fiend was lord around here.

 

“Hmmp, seems like you brought a talker to me,” the pit fiend snorted to the erinyes before him, who in turned took that tone of voice to be a pleased one instead of insulting.  They smiled brightly at the pit fiend and nodded their head once.

 

“I am glad to give such a gift to you.”

 

The pit fiend shifted in the throne-like seat he sat on in his blood red palace, and the brazier fires threw light against such a massive form.  Thankfully there was no other distractions around for Vax to keep such a devil’s attention on him while he was judged worthy.  The crackling of fire from within this chamber and beyond the columns lining the room were the only sounds permitted besides their talk.  One would have been worried to be almost so secluded off, besides the guards standing in wait, but Vax was not. 

 

He had faced many of devils, fucked by most of them, and knew what he wanted.  There was nothing going to stop him from sitting proudly on that lap, on the cocks hidden from view for him.

 

Pride grew in his chest, over his abilities and desires for bigger and better.  He deserved it, after all that he had been threw in this Infernal city.  The devils before meant little now in front of this massive devil of power and form.

 

The pit fiend was still looking idly at Vax, before he looked towards Tizar, “I see.  What do you ask for such a gift in return?  I know you well, and your archduke master does not teach you to give freely.  Speak and demand.”

 

The erinyes, out of the corner of Vax’s eye, has a pleased looked on their face before answering back, “Just a new squadron of devils, hellcats.  If you would be as so kind to grant me that.”  The erinyes then bowed low with their long dark red hair flowing past their shoulders.  Then they stood back tall and awaited to hear the answer.

 

Vax wondered just what they would need so many hellcats for, but he soon decided he didn’t care.  What business they had was none of his now.  Now that they had brought him before this pit fiend.

 

“Hmmp, fine.  You have your devils to command.  Leave my sight now!”

 

With a wave of his massive hand, the erinyes let out a pleased moan of approval before vanishing in a swirl of red smoke that smelled faintly of burning trees and spices.  

 

Then Vax was left alone, standing before the pit fiend that was as big as he remembered one being.

 

The pit fiend stared at him with almost an unimpressed look before beckoning him closer with a finger.  He said nothing else, which showed that nothing else needed to be said now.  There was an evaluation still to come, even though the pit fiend had granted the erinyes’s request.

 

Vax moved forward as commanded, making sure not to be too eager but to show off his desire.  His hips swayed, and he kept his gaze on the pit fiend.  Both seemed to minutely surprise the pit fiend, though not enough to say anything yet.

 

Once standing before the legs, Vax could just see above Ezlebelt’s knees.  At that height, though, he could see what rested under thin cloth in the pit fiend’s lap.  The cock that he could see was far bigger than any other one he had taken before.  It really would be the biggest one yet to take.

 

Vax was eager to have it within him.

 

His body and mind called out for him to serve that cock, have it rest and fuck him until he was nothing more than its cover.  There was a yawning ache inside of him, ever since the erinyes had cleaned him up and out of cum and let nothing else fuck his ass.  It had been torture having nothing else inside of him for so long.

 

But now, hopefully his wait was finally over with.

 

“I have heard of you,” the pit fiend chuckled, “my lower servants often spoke of a mortal slut who could take any cock and love it as one would worship a god.  I found the thought amusing, but I would have never expected to see you before me.”

 

The pit fiend bent closer to the smaller form, staring straight at him with a crooked smirk on his mouth, “Now here you are to serve me.  How delightful to see.  You have surely risen up through the ranks, haven’t you?  Fucked your way higher and higher.”  Ezlebelt sat back up, nodding to himself.  “Of course, you have.  You are not so dim.  In fact, I bet you begged to come here, didn’t you?  To serve on the cock of one such as myself.  Is that correct?  Speak!”

 

“Yes,” Vax admitted without hesitation.  All of it was true, so there was no use in lying to the pit fiend.

 

“Good, good.  You can speak the truth and know your place.  That will serve you well here.  I like your spark.”

 

Vax stood still as Ezlebelt reached down with one of his large hands and pick him up so easily.  He was then placed on the thick thighs, kneeling with one knee resting on each thigh.  His gaze did not drop or lower, staring back at the devil as to challenge and say that he meant more than just service.  Well, service, but he wasn’t just some slut to fuck and throw away.  He was here to prove himself.

 

“I also love your form as well, at least for now.”  

 

Vax knelt there still as he felt thick digits move down his head and back, soon pinching his ass without much softness.  He could feel the rising ache of pain with every pinch, moaning finally when he was too much.  The fingers continued to pinch to hear more of his moans, he figured.  But then his moans were stopped by the other hand cupping his chin and sticking fingers into his mouth.

 

Vax felt his cock twitch and perked up with a glistening tip, already feeling aroused at just the thought of getting fucked by either these thick fingers or whatever else the pit fiend wanted to fuck him with.  The anticipation made him appear to eager, probably.  But Vax didn’t care, as long as he got fucked by something thick of the pit fiend’s body.

 

The fingers, the two in his mouth, popped out with a wet pop.  Saliva dripped down the length and to the knuckle.  Vax had thoroughly coated them as he had sucked on them.  His eyes watched them move lazily in front of his face before they moved over his shoulder and lower.

 

While one hand parted his ass cheeks, the one with coated digits moved between them and did little teasing as they pushed inside.  Vax’s mouth hung open in a silent moan, while his eyes were wide. It wasn’t the biggest in his ass, but after a few days of not having anything in him to stretch him out, it felt like a good start after it.  The fingers slipped in deeper, before they began moving and stretching his hole out.

 

“I can feel your body, so well trained to open up with the slightest touch,” the pit fiend cooed, in a growling voice of his, “that is good for a well-fucked slut.”

 

Vax moaned and nodded his head, though finding it hard to think of a reply as he sat on Ezlebelt’s lap and was fingered by him.  Three managed to push into his hole, offering less and less resistance with each new finger.

 

“Your slut now to use, master.”

 

Ezlebelt chuckled and nodded once, “Very good, you have been trained as well as fucked.  Good, because I lack the patience to train.  You want to serve my cock, well, don’t you?”

 

The question was punctuated by one more finger pushing inside of him.  Four now rested in his aching hole and stretched it out, but Vax ached for more.  Especially the twitching, thickness that was still somewhat hidden from view.  His eyes focused on the cock of the pit fiend, enough to feel himself moan and mouth water in thought of it splitting him open or choking him.  Another bout of chuckles caused Vax to look up through his dark bangs, now that his body hunched forward to curl and move against those fingers.

 

“I will fuck you, don’t fret pet.”

 

Just that reassurances were enough for Vax to sob out in relief.

 

“Thank you, thank you,” he babbled out, saying it over and over again like a prayer.

 

The pit fiend had a pitying look on his face, though the validity of such pit was washed away with a bright grin.  He looked too happy in causing those tears.  His fingers continued to open Vax up, feeling his body stuffed and opening up to accommodate the thick digit.  Vax gasped as it brushed against him deep within.  That spot well abused by cocks and other fingers before.  The pit fiend didn't seem to above abusing that spot either.

 

“How does your body still react so much?  Are you blessed to have your body used as pleasure, hmm?”

 

Vax moaned as he felt Ezlebelt's fingers stroke his inner walls.  It was teasing, making the half-elf shudder while he knelt on top of them.  Sweat poured down his body, feeling like he was burning.  Something told him that he should be worried, but his hips only moved to bounced on those fingers.

 

“Hmm,” the pit fiend hummed out in thought, still slowly stroking and moving his fingers, “maybe you should be blessed.  At least offered to be more.”

 

Vax gasped again as one finger popped out of his ass, then followed by the others.  One at a time, until he was so very empty.  A whined filled his throat, falling out as Vax nearly felt forward into Ezlebelt's lap.  He felt pathetic, on top of everything else.  But his body carved this.  He carved being filled up.  This is why he was in this Infernal city, being used by so many demons.

 

“My, my, pet.  You can't lie to me.  Even if you haven't said a word.”  The pit fiend chuckle once more, finding some amusement in his words that Vax couldn't figure out while his brain was eager to get fucked out.  “So, I will give you _all_ that you want.”

 

Vax gasped as he felt himself being lifted up, glancing up from the pit fiend's lap to the devil's face.  The face held a big, toothy grin.  It was hard to say of what, but pleasure was definitely there.

 

The pit fiend brought him closer, an arm’s distance from his chest.  Vax's hands scrambled to hold onto the hand gripping his torso once more, looking up at the pit fiend.  But then he felt movement brush against his feet.

 

He glanced down, past the hand around him, to see the other hand of the pit fiend's getting himself hard.

 

“You will learn this in time, but I admit that I am too eager to feel your body around me to wait.”  He began moving his thumb against Vax's chest, stroking over his perky nipples.  The movement enticed another moan and squirm from the smaller.  “You can't wait either.”

 

“I can't!” Vax gasped out, still squirming in Ezlebelt's hold.  “I can't wait to be fucked by you, your large cock, and however else you want to fuck me!”  His own cock drooled against his stomach, hard and aching.  But not as much his asshole was aching for something to stuff it full.

 

“Haha, little pet, you are in for a surprise~”

 

Vax was momentarily pulled from this arousal to wonder what that meant.  His eyes darted down, knowing that the pit fiend's cock was large. 

 

So, what was so funny about what he had said?

 

The answer came with a surprised look over Vax's face and mouth hanging open.

 

“Enjoy the view.  For soon you will not see it much longer,” Ezlebelt chuckled, amused at the dumbstruck look on his newest pet's face.  Many before had that same look too.

 

Vax, while still speechless, was soon moved over one of the dripping cock tips.  One out of the two that sprouted up from the pit fiend's pelvis.  Both were of a similar red as the rest of the body, but now darker with the ichor keeping them full and hard.  They were probably the same length as the horned devil's cock, but now there were two.

 

Two that were going into his ass?

 

That was a question Vax barely had time to think about as he spread his legs more with a silent command as Ezlebelt brought Vax’s asshole lower to the hot tip.  It slipped in with ease, thanks to him being opened enough up for it.  The thickness of the shaft proved to stretch him out more as he was brought down more and more onto the cock.

 

Throughout the whole thing, Vax found his voice to mutter a mess of words.  “Fuck, too much, it's filling me up, my body can't take it, yes!”  They were begged, moaned, pleaded, and screamed.  All of them appeared to be music to Ezlebelt's ears.

 

Once he finally bottomed out, Vax was let go and left sitting on the cock that filled him up completely.  At least it felt like he was filled up completely.  Vax could only stutter out gasps, staring absently at the pit fiend's chest.  He didn't move, and Ezlebelt didn't move him either.

 

“Enjoying it?” the pit fiend chuckled out, leaning back in his throne-like chair and watching him with an amused look.  It would have felt insulting; any other time of Vax wasn't sitting on such a warm cock.

 

By the gods it was warm!

 

“Y-yes,” Vax stuttered out, trying not to move his body until he could process it all.  The fact that he could feel the cock inside of him twitching, the fullness, the heat, and the moment of realization.

 

This is what had had been wanting!

 

“Good, good.  Tell me more, pet.”

 

It wasn't a suggestion, and Vax didn't fail to answer it, “It is what I have been wanting, no, _craving_ since I first was fucked by devil cock.  It fills me up and keeps me so full.  I never want to be kept so empty again.”

 

The pit fiend let out a pleased sound, truly pleased, in hearing such sweetness from Vax.  Ezlebelt then reached out to pet Vax's head.  Vax responded by nuzzling back into the hand.  The affection given to him drove him to finally move to please the devil.

 

“Ah,” Vax gasped out, reaching down to rub his own gut where the cock was lodged, “I feel it every time I move.”

 

“That is because you have been deprived of true hellish cock.  One that offers much and takes just as much.”  Ezlebelt ran a single finger up from the base of Vax's cock, slowly trailing over it and its weeping tip, up his chest, and finally to title the half-elf's chin up.  “Don't keep me waiting, little pet.”

 

Vax stared up at the ever-glowing eyes like fire, swallowing hard and nodding his head.  Moving wasn't going to be easy, but he was prepared to give back to the cock filling him up right now.

 

So, careful not to fall or tip over, to managed to push himself up and plant his feet onto the pit fiend's thighs.  From there, he was able to move his body up, moaning with the movement of the cock leaving his empty body.  Once the cock head was just about to pop out, Vax began moving back down.  His hips only went a third of the way down before he rose up once more.  He felt himself already enamored with the cock.  He continued to move, taking it more and less with each movement.

 

Vax's whole body shuddered when he felt so close to orgasm with the whole cock buried in his ass.  He looked up at the face of pit fiend, waiting to see if he even could come.

 

The look on Ezlebelt's face told him that he might not yet be able to.

 

“You will learn, little pet,” the pit fiend _cooed_ at him, soon reaching around Vax's body still engulfing his cock, “and you desire.  I will grant your desires.”

 

There was something cryptic about the way the other said that.  In any other state, Vax would have tried to figure out just **what** that meant.  But in his current state, fucked full of hot cock, his mind was thoroughly occupied right now.  Especially when Ezlebelt began to tug him up his cock to have the tip rest once more just inside of him.

 

“Yes please, please grant-”

 

His voice cut short as his mouth hung open.  Another drooling cockhead, pointed like the other, pushed its way into Vax's hole, right next to the first.  The half-elf's eyes were as big as saucers, not believing what he was feeling.  He had been fucked by two cocks before, but none had compared to the size of the ones now!

 

“I hope I did not render you completely speechless, pet,” the pit fiend murmured put, putting one hand on Vax's shoulder to push him down slowly now.  He watched eagerly as the other was helpless and dumbstruck by how stretched he was becoming. 

 

The pit fiend's two cocks together felt like heaven within the hellish city.

 

“N-no,” Vax managed to get out, gasping as the thick middles of the two cock were making their way inside of him.  His asshole clenched around them weakly, trying to pull them in and stop them.  It was as overwhelmed just as Vax felt.

 

“Good, good, because I have something to ask of you, pet.  Since you are doing so well.  Stop.”

 

The last command was said just as Vax was only a fourth left to go of both cocks.  He struggled against the urge to push down, but he did as commanded.  His legs shook, and teary eyes stared up pleadingly at Ezlebelt.  Vax hoped for some mercy, while his brain and cock hoped for more of those cocks inside of him.

 

“Don't cry so much pet.  You will be able to get the rest and find enjoyment,” the pit fiend reassured him, petting his hair, “but there is a question that needs an answer.  Maybe not now, but we shall see.”

 

Vax quickly nodded his head, still struggling to keep himself from going lower.  Right now, with these two cocks inside of him, he would do anything to have them both fully inside of him.

 

There was a pause.  “Become more than this.  Become what you were meant to be.”

 

Vax didn't understand at first what Ezlebelt meant, but then it clicked.  The surprise caught him and caused him to forget to keep himself up.  So, he slipped down the large cocks, moaning as he went.  The pit fiend chuckled as Vax moaned out, failing to find his voice to answer back while he was.  Not that it seemed the other was in much of a rush to be answered back.

 

Vax had to catch him breath, between the occasional moan and gasp leaving his mouth.  His brain worked to figure out what to say among the thoughts of _holy shit this feels amazing I don't ever want to be off these cocks whatever this devil wants I will agree to it!_  His mouth gapped and formed silent words as his hips seemed to find a mind of their own.  They rocked, getting a pleased grunt out of the pit fiend and a moan out of himself.

 

Vax then began to do the work he knew best while filled with cock(s).  Even with his own pleasure and orgasm passing without much of a thought really, he pushed himself up and back down.  No help was giving by Ezlebelt, though Vax didn't appear to need it at all.

 

A true talent on a cock or two.

 

Vax moved once more up and down the cocks, like he had done before with just one.  There was a little slower speed, though that was quickly becoming not a problem at all.  He rode up and down them, arching his back so that the angle of the tips would move.  Once one or both, hard to tell with them so close together, brushed against his prostate and drove out a loud whine.

 

“What noises you make.  A truly remarkable throat and body.”

 

“Thank you, oh gods, thank you!” Vax cries out, leaning forward so that the lower cock nearly slipped out.  But it didn't once he pushed his hips back down.

 

Ezlebelt chuckled, “There are no gods here now.  Just my cocks fucking you open, pet.”

 

“Yes, mmm, yes they are!”

 

Vax continued to ride them both as though his life depended on it.  It had felt like a lifetime ago since he had felt afraid they would have split him open!  Now they were both fucking into him with ease!

 

The movements were constant and fast, as if that was the only way to get the pit fiend off.  But it wasn't doing much else but just getting grunts out of Ezlebelt.

 

Finally, the pit fiend wrapped both big hands over Vax's hips to move him up and down.  Not that the devil seemed bothered having to do this work too.  Vax moaned to let the other know just how much he enjoyed being used this way.

 

He could feel the first drops of pre-cum sliding out of him.  It was being pushed out by both cocks, which made the half-elf think just what would happen when they both came.  The thought alone, of the gushes of devil seed filling him up before spilling back out, made his cock drool cum, which was then then smeared by his hand running over the shaft.

 

“I hope you are prepared, little pet,” the pit fiend rumbled, moving Vax faster with harsher movements before stopping when him bottomed out on both cocks.  Then, nothing.

 

Vax whined out as he looked up, wondering what was going on.  Why had the other stopped?  Vax needed to feel all of that hot seed filling him up!  He wanted the other to enjoy filling him up.

 

But there was a sly curl of a smirk on Ezlebelt’s face that told him it would not be so simple as wanting.

 

“I do need an answer,” the pit fiend spoke, rubbing soft circles into Vax’s hips.  The feeling distracted Vax, which might have been done on purpose, before stopping to wait for an answer.

 

One that Vax thought only a few seconds on.  He didn’t need longer to know what he wanted.

 

Then there was a loud roar from the pit fiend, one that shook the half-elf to his core and the stately abode around them.  Every devil within a few blocks’ distance would definitely had heard when the pit fiend came within the tight passage of Vax.  The devil seed did indeed fill him up and was pushed right back out.  But on its way, it burned through Vax.  It burned like lava.  Vax never felt better in pleasure and pain until right then, having two large cocks deep within him pulsing out cum before it was slipping down his legs.

 

His answer had been worth it.  Definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! A cliffhanger! My bud helped me decide on whether or not to have it or just give a snippet on what happens to Vax. So, now you all lovelies are going to have to wait to see what happens! ;) Though I am sure that if you follow the tag on tumblr, you might have an idea what happens!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a little sad that I am finally done with this monster of a fic. It is definitely has been a trip to write, mainly because it was way longer than I had planned it to be. Mostly the wordcount really. How it got so high, honestly, I don’t even know myself. But I am happy (and a little sad) that it is finished now! But that does mean I can work on other smut too!
> 
> I should say thanks to [cosmicwraith](http://cosmicwraith.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, who is my best bud and helper with this au. Especially this chapter. It had given me trouble to know just what to do, but they came through with some excellent ideas. Thanks!!
> 
> Another side note, the idea of Devil!Vax came from [this picture here](http://kisskicker.tumblr.com/post/168437126273/mild-nsfw-for-demon-butt-this-is-the-tryout-piece)! It is what sparked the idea to do so in the first place, since originally he wasn’t going to become one. But I liked the look and decided to write it.

“Mmm, master, I think you should punish him for such a disgrace brought before you.”

“Oh, do you think, pet?  Well then, rip him apart!”

With the bark of the order and no more, the barbed devil was attacked by a group of hellhounds who splashed ichor all over the stones of the throne room.  It would have been horrifying to anyone that had some moral sense to see this.  None of those like that were in this room.  Both on the throne watched with amusement as the devil screamed in pain as he died.

“Fitting in for such a weakling,” the smaller form seated in the lap of the pit fiend, lounging there and absently petting one of the two cocks that were there right next to him.  His long claws traced the veins of one cock, as a black-scaled tail encircled the other half-hard cock.

The pit fiend chuckled and nodded his head.  “Correct there, my pet.  No use for such weak devils.”  Ezlebelt rumbled out a pleased noise as Vax began to pleasure his cocks more as the hellhounds had finished up killing the devil and licking up the blood.  “Are you growing excited?”

“Maybe, master~,” the once-mortal purred back, looking up at the pit fiend’s amused face before back down the two cocks getting harder, “but I am not the only one who is.”

“Of course, so you should remedy that then.”

“I shall~.”

Vax, who had once looked like a mortal half-elf man, now began stroking the nearest of the two large cocks.  His new form provided just for the extra help of his tail and the ichor that had darkened his blood.  It was the choice he had been given by his current master, and one he couldn’t have passed up.  This form gave him new sensations, new pleasures of a devil.  He felt as though he was right now, not just because he was seated in the lap of a larger fiend.

Being seated on the throne did give a thrill of pleasure that couldn't be matched.

His tail wrapped around the base of one of the cocks, curling and teasing the pit fiend.  As it kept a hold for him, Vax was able to rut against the hardening member.  His own paled in comparison but amused the other when Vax would do it.

Vax could hear the pleased rumble deep within the chest of the pit fiend, telling him how good he was making the other feel.  A pleased grin split across his lips before he leaned forward to press his lips around the tip before taking it into his mouth.  It was hot, like the rest of the fiend’s body, but Vax was so use to the heat.  His mouth sunk lower over the cock he still rutted against.  After stopping about half way that he could reach, he lifted his mouth back up to the tip and took it down his throat once more.

All the while near gagging on it and making Ezlebelt happy as he pleased one of his cocks.

Vax continued to service the cock, getting it nice and wet in hopes of getting a good fucking while the other was happy right now.  It had been a few hours since the last time the other had graced him with fucking open his hole.  Of course, that was what he had in mind and not what his master wanted.

The pit fiend had other ideas on how Vax could be useful to him.

“Up, pet,” the pit fiend ordered, not too harshly but there was no room to argue with him.  

Vax decided to be a bit cheeky and not immediately move which resulted in him getting nearly bucked off the lap.  After that, he untangled himself from the cock and slide off.  He landed on the ground on his feet, his new tail keeping him balanced, and turned to face Ezlebelt with that cheeky grin he had.

“Yes, master?  How may I serve you?  I had been very comfy on your lap with your cocks,” Vax purred, looking up and waiting for the other to answer him back.  His tail swished back and forth behind him.  His own cock was half-hard like the pit fiend’s, though it wouldn’t be touched unless allowed to.

The pit fiend, on the other hand, looked almost bored at the sight of his pet before him.  That caused Vax to frown and open his mouth to ask what was wrong, before a slow grin appeared on Ezlebelt’s face instead.  He then gestured to Vax, wave him to turn and go.  Vax cocked his head to the side and followed the non-verbal directions. 

Vax turned and began walking towards the now spread out puddle of devil ichor.  He stopped a step or two before it, glancing over his shoulder.  The pit fiend wore an even bigger grin on his face.

“Lick it up.”

Vax frowned.  But he had already failed to listen to the pit fiend once right now.  If he did so again, he might get punished or worse.  So, he looked back at the puddle and got down into his knees.  A little taken back on licking up devil ichor, Vax still lowered his face to the puddle.  His reflection showed in the dark liquid.  His tongue darted out to take a lick.  The liquid tasted like sour lemon and hard iron.  But Vax continued to lick it up.

He heard Ezlebelt let out a pleased rumble out, which gave Vax an interesting idea as he continued licking up the ichor.

Since he was on his knees and bent forward, he decided to show off his ass in display.  He lifted up his bare ass, tail curled up so that his hole could easily be seen now.  As he leaned forward, his back arched more and sent his ass more into the air.

“Are you teasing me, pet?"

Vax answered the pit fiend back with his tail curling around his ass and arching his chest lower and into the ichor to stain his skin the similar dark red color.  He continued to lick it up and soon got an even better idea than just teasing. 

His tail uncurled, and the tip moved closer to his hole.  Of course, it wouldn’t be the first time he had tried this with his new appendage.  The pointed tip pushed against his puckered entrance, before it pushed in enough to enter him.  

It felt so good finally having something in his ass!  

Vax moaned as his own tail slide deeper inside of him.  His tail began moving back out and then in once more.  While being fucked by his own tail, Vax continued to lick up the ichor still spread out before him on the stone floor.  He didn’t let it slip in far, just a few inches, because he wasn’t really planning on getting off with his tail in his ass.  Oh no, he merely wanted to tease.

Which was soon rewarded when he heard heavy footsteps getting closer to him from behind.

After one long lick up of ichor, he glanced over his lowered shoulder to see Ezlebelt squatting behind him with his two cocks hard and leaking.  Vax gave the pit fiend a seductive smirk before going back to licking.  That was enough for him to be shoved more into the ground and ichor as the other grabbed his hip with one of his big hands and pulled his tail out with the other.

Vax let out a whining moan when his tail was removed from his ass, but soon that small pathetic moan was replaced by an even louder one that echoed across the chamber as one of the pit fiend’s cocks shoved into his hole.

“Yes!” he moaned out, though it grew nearly into a scream as Ezlebelt quickly bottomed out inside of him.  Thankfully for his new blood and form, it did not hurt as much as before.  He could take the pain now and enjoyed it even more.

Ezlebelt let out a grunt rather than an answer before thrusting hard and deep into the newly turned devil.  He then to slowly pull his cock out somewhat before shoving it back into Vax.  There wasn’t a quickness to his thrusts, just hard ones that pushed Vax against the hard floor and ichor still remaining.  It was a claiming fucking.

The pit fiend pulled out all the way after a moment of two of fucking to smack Vax’s ass a few times to leave lovely red marks there next to the black-scaled tail.

Vax moaned out as the other did that.  His tail jerked in erratic movements, to the sides and up.  It showed just how much the other’s large cock fucking him still made him lose all sense that was not pleasure.  The hits continued to come one after another, making him cry out after each one.  After Ezlebelt left enough hits to knowingly not allow Vax to be able to sit comfortably, Vax felt the stretch once more of the thick cock back into his ass.

It felt as good as it hurt.  Vax didn’t want the other to end any time soon.

One of the pit fiend’s hand grabbed Vax’s dark horns that sprouted and curled back over his ears, holding tight to pull his head back as he continued to fuck and look at the face Vax was making as he did.  There was somewhat little regard to how it would hurt him, but Ezlebelt never really hurt him enough to incapacitate.  It wasn’t the pit fiend’s style of fucking or care.  He seemed to enjoy fucking Vax and keeping him.

Vax moaned up into the air as he arched his back more to relieve his neck of the strain from the pulling.  His arms had given up supporting him as his chest was against the ground and kept there by the thrusts.

“Master!” Vax managed to get out, his voice still having that moaning and breathless quality to it, “please finish inside of me!  Fill me up like the dirty pet that I am!”

Dirty talk always worked with getting the pit fiend to climax relatively quickly.  It was something Vax learned early on and never forget.  Ezlebelt enjoyed fucking him to several orgasm before cumming himself, but if Vax begged for the other to cum inside of him first, then the pit fiend was happy to oblige him.

It really didn’t take long for the familiar feeling of his gut warming up with devil cum and bloating to soon take place.

Ezlebelt grunted his answer back and picked up speed when fucking the smaller devil.  He snorted and huffed before finally stilling deep inside of Vax while groaning as he filled him up with his seed.  Vax was a moaning mess, as usual, as he was filled up.  They remained together like that, in a pool of devil ichor in the middle of the pit fiend’s throne room.

Truly the best place Vax had ever been in.

Ezlebelt remained inside of Vax as they both just enjoyed the carnal pleasure of the afterglow of sex.  After the pit fiend had cum inside of him, Vax had quickly followed suit as well, sprouting his cum against the darkness of ichor on the ground.  He felt so good and so boneless right now, not wanting to move.  But Ezlebelt had other matters to attend to right now.

Just needing a moment or two to recover, the pit fiend removed his large cock from Vax’s wet, sloppy hole.  It dripped with the devil’s cum as it hung limply next to the other cock that hadn’t been used.  He watched his own cum drip out of Vax’s gaping hole, before he turned away and headed back to his throne to take a seat just as the large doors to the entrance of the room opened up.

Vax didn’t feel the feelings of disappointment anymore when there was silence after being fucked.  Devils were rarely into such soft words. 

He managed to push himself up to sit on his knees at least to watch as a courier devil came hurrying in.  It passed him on the ground with just a spare look, which Vax noted had a hint of desire in them that made him feel a stirring of arousal in his gut, before going over to stand before the throne of the pit fiend and chatter in Infernal.  Vax could understand the language now, but he chose not to bother to care about it as he licked himself clean of the ichor decorating his arms.

Although, he did manage to hear some interesting tidbits discussed between the other two devils.

“His great lord has agreed to attend…”

“Good, good.  I wish to see what he may think and learn a bit as well…”

“Of course, as well as the others of those of your rank, master.”

“Excellent, dismissed.”

The chattering between the two devils ended then.  Vax watched the courier walk past him once more, now giving a smirk to the other devil and watching how the devil immediately picked up the pace to leave.  Every devil here knew that Vax was Ezlebelt’s.  There was nothing they could do to him unless told by the pit fiend.  That meant it was so much fun messing with those lowlier devils.

Vax decided that he was clean enough, which really wasn’t much clean with the rest of his body still stained here and there with devil ichor, and got up off the floor to head back over to his preferred seat in the room.  He didn’t even wait to be told he could climb up into the pit fiend’s lap, just doing so.  It was incredibly presumptuous for him to do so, but Ezlebelt gave no sign that he was displeased by Vax doing so.

Instead, the pit fiend actually began to pet him.  First, he started with the top of Vax’s head and around his new set of horns.  Vax began purring as those thick figures did so.  The hand then moved down his back, which felt equally good too.

“Mmm, master, what was that about?” he asked as those fingers dug into his back muscles and somewhat massaged out the strain built up from being roughly fucked.

Ezlebelt was free with answers, but he did continue to massage Vax’s back absently, slipping lower and lower as he went.  He made the other into soft putty as he worked out all the pain.  Eventually it got Vax to lay down on his stomach across the pit fiend’s lap like a cat as the thick fingers moved lower still and began to tease the smaller devil’s still wet hole.

“A celebration, of sorts, pet.”  Ezlebelt began to slowly push one finger in, swirling it around the hot seed he had left there as he continued to speak after a moment of silence.  “I have invited a special guest among others to come to this circle in order to gain some support.  It shall be interesting to see just how well it will go.”

Vax moaned out as he felt the finger in his ass stretch out his already stretched hole.  Another soon followed, making him arch a bit.

“Oh~?  Will I be allowed to tend and help the party be even better?” Vax purred out, hoping to since it might mean he could once more try another devil’s that he had been missing since becoming exclusively Ezlebelt’s.

There was a pause from the pit fiend, either in thinking it over or growing angry since Vax couldn’t see his face, before he spoke once more, “Of course you will be able to, pet.  Others must see and grow envious of your beauty.  Just know that none of them will ever be your master.”

The statement was punctuated by another finger being added into his ass, stretching his hole out almost as much as one of the pit fiend’s cocks had.  Vax moaned out a whine, though making sure to add his answer of “No” along with them so that he wouldn’t be punished.  Ezlebelt meant business about him not wanting to lose Vax by the tone of his voice.  That should have been enough to keep Vax from getting any particular thoughts.

Should have.  But Vax, especially after being a devil, had thoughts of his own.  Only few devils would make a pit fiend bow under wanting to please.  That was a devil Vax really wanted to know now if they were coming to this Infernal city.

Vax grinned to himself at the thoughts of rising further up from just a pit fiend’s personal pet.  That was an alluring thought as he continued to be fingerfucked by the pit fiend.

He came against the thigh and one of the cocks of Ezlebelt’s, mewling in the afterglow of such climax.  He made sure to seem docile and happy to be in the other’s presence.  He wanted to appear like he wasn’t planning something.  Not that he didn’t doubt that the other knew he was thinking of something, but hopefully he would be able to get away with it before the pit fiend could catch on.

Vax really had become such a devil with the deal he had made.  It felt good.

 

 

**> ~X~X~X~X~X~X~<**

 

 

Vax found that he didn’t have to wait very long for this interesting event that he would be allowed to partake in to occur.  Of course, the days weren’t the same as they had been on the plane of existence he had come from, but he knew it had to have been at least a few.  Enough for the pit fiend to rise, fuck him senseless, and then go about his business.  But that wasn’t what he was thinking about right now. 

No, right now, it was the crowds of devils within another larger room within the palace that the pit fiend owned in the center of the Infernal city.

There were varieties he had seen before and fucked before, and many more that he had not either.  He walked among them as a devil now and clothed somewhat.  If a sheer piece of black silk draped across his chest and belted at the waist by a rope cope could be considered dressed.  Not that many other devils really cared much about clothing themselves.

But Vax was enjoying himself now.

He saw a few similar faces, that showed the lust in their eyes and the envy that they could not touch him now.  Vax smirked at each and every one of them that had used him so frivolously.  Of course, Ezlebelt fucked him whenever and wherever, but there were still perks to being that of a pit fiend’s interest than a lesser devils’.  He got this new form as one of those perks and allowed to know much because he was just considered a pet by his master.  Nothing more.

After walking a bit through the crowds and sparking lust in several devils that knew of him, he managed to find a space to himself.  The crowds weren’t bothering him, not really, but he needed some space to search out his prey.

There were devils of extreme height like the pit fiend, and others that were smaller than his waist.  But Vax’s eyes still hunted out for the one that was the considered “guest of honor.”  That was who he wanted to find now.  It would be tricky to entrance such a devil and not get caught by Ezlebelt doing so.  At least it would make an interesting death.

There!

Vax knew this was who he was looking for because of the look of the devil.  This one as a little more human in looks, compared to many of the other devils save for some.  Also, there was a crowding about this devil.  Others flocked to them, baying for attention like hellhounds.  It was an amusing sight to see.  But Vax knew that those devils who crowded about would prove a problem for him if he wanted to get close.

Or maybe not, once he heard some music start up.  

It wasn’t like any other kind of music he had heard before, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t dance to it.  He made his way through the crowds of devils like liquid, moving past them and towards a stone table that had been littered with what must have been brought in outside food.  Or what was left of whatever poor being had become food here.

But Vax still got onto the still ichor-wet surface to stand on.  Several devils turned to look at him eagerly.  A few grunted and frowned at such an act, but most were entranced and intrigued by what he would be doing.  Cheers erupted from few, but most joined in.  Vax couldn’t keep the grin off his face.

He began to sway his body, hips moving from one side then to the other with his tail mirroring the opposite ways.  He began to tease the sheer he wore, lifting it some and then dropping it.  That really riled up the crowds watching him as he moved to the beat of music and teased them all.  At one point he even caught sight of Ezlebelt looking at him from across the room with amusement, which meant that Vax was good on putting on a show.

The next sight of his target looking at him with an interest hunger in their eyes really got Vax moving and putting on lewder displays for all to see.  

He completely discarded the sheer he wore, gaining louder cries and cheers, and continued to dance for all to witness.  He would build and move in ways to show off just how flexible he was, every inch of him, and just what a treat he was compared to other pleasure pets.  It was all a true show to be the best that a devil could enjoy.

After pulling his head up and running his hand down the sides of his face and chest, he saw that his plan had definitely worked as the devil wore a big grin on their face.

Vax concluded the dance with sad sounds echoing around him as he picked up the sheer and threw it back on as he jumped down from the table.  The devils around tried to crowd him, but one look sent them moving away.  If they touched him without permission, they would lose that hand or more.

Vax made his way through the throngs of devils, giving some bright smirks while ignoring others.  He wanted to have some fun, play coy, and wait to see if his bait worked.

A one point, a large hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him up and closer to a broad and familiar chest.  He smiled up at Ezlebelt’s face, hoping that the other suspected nothing and would just keep thinking that he had done that dancing for him alone.

“Lovely show, pet,” the pit fiend rumbled out with an amused look on his face, which was a good sign, “Should have kept going as the entertainment.”

“They do not deserve the show that is for someone else,” Vax purred back, running one of his clawed hands over the other’s chest.  Another pleased rumble came from the pit fiend’s throat.  Vax smiled even more when he heard it.

_Let him think I am talking about him.  Let him not suspect a thing._

The pit fiend leaned his face closer to Vax’s to capture his lips in a searing kiss, one that was more display than anything else.  Vax moaned into that hot mouth, also putting on a display as well.  But this one was for one particular devil rather than them all.

The kiss ended with a wet pop.  Vax’s lips were sore after that kiss, but he still moaned when he felt the pit fiend’s large hand skirt down to grope his ass before letting go of Vax entirely.  He landed gracefully on his face, smirking up at the being before being quickly dismissed.  Vax took that and melted back into the crowd to continue to “mingle” with them all.

But he had kept his plan going with great success.  Now came the next part of this great plan of his.

Finding the devil.

Of course, he knew that either he would or the devil would.  He hoped to find the other so that he could control the scene, the moves, and hopefully the exit he would be taking.  However, he didn’t account for the fact that his plan wasn’t so fool-proof as he would like.  That others could act on the own accord.

“My, my, there were rumors that I thought were complete lies, but I have to admit that even I can be so very wrong sometimes.  You are exquisite as they say you are.”

The voice surprised Vax, making him turn to see that he both had wandered off to a far corner of the great room to be left alone and that he wasn’t alone now.  There was a good several feet between them and the rest of the party, which further gave them some privacy -so to speak.

“I,” Vax stuttered out, actually doing so more out of surprise than any coy act, “thank you.  You make me blush.”  He tried to reign in some of the excitement he felt in being so close to this being now.  He had to remember his plan.

Of course, his plan hadn’t been set with the notion as how inviting the other devil was.  Or rather, _archdevil_.

“Please, don’t think of yourself so coy.  It does not suit you at all,” Lord Belial scolded him lightly, reaching out to even brush a stray piece of hair that had fallen past one of Vax’s ears, “we both know that you are not coy.  More cunning.”

There was a purr in that word that sent shivers all down Vax’s back.  He knew of this archdevil, knowing where he came from and what powers he wielded so easily.  It was much different in person to be standing so close to such power.  Vax was a bit surprised in himself to, but he also shed away the surprise to keep his plan in motion.

It was a bit ironic that he had planned this with such an archdevil as Belial.

“I, of course,” Vax relented, soon wearing a smirk now instead, “you caught me in the middle of my plan.  I was hoping that I could seduce you into stealing me away to your realm to give you my desires.”

Vax said it with such confidence that it actually surprised the archdevil, if the look on his face was anything to go by.  His eyebrows nearly touched his small horns.  But then the surprised melted into a pleased and aroused look instead.  Vax had a good feeling about how well this was turning out for him now, since the truth might be in his favor.  If Belial were to take the offer, then it could all come to fruition.

“Ah, I see.  You are cunning being to be so brazen as to dare prostrate yourself in the presence of your master.  What would Ezlebelt say if he found out?” mused Belial with a light tone, making Vax’s stomach drop at the hint of a threat.  “But that means he would have to find out.  I’m sure that doesn’t have to be for a willing little thing like yourself to want another master.  Though I do have to wonder why that is?”

Vax knew devils adhered to a strict hierarchy, but they also were not above moving up the ranks.  That was what devils often spent their time doing.  But now, he would have to prove that going to the archdevil wasn’t just simply gain but a reason too.

There really wasn’t much of a reason.

“I just wish to find myself in newer realms, newer experiences.  I crave more, and I deserve it too.  I have been with and seen much in this Infernal city, and it bores me.  Can you offer me better than here?”

He knew that saying such bold statement could have him killed right then and there.  This was an archdevil.  If Belial wanted him dead, then Ezlebelt would have nothing to say.  But that also meant that if the archdevil wanted to spirit him away and have some fun, then there was little the pit fiend could do.  Either way, Vax knew that he would be relying solely on the will of Belial.  That was something scary to think about, but not something he hadn’t already dealt with here in this plane of existence.  He would face this plan of his to the end.

There was a long pause of silence, and each second was unbearable.

Then it was finally broken with a short laugh from the archdevil.  An amused smirk formed across his lip as well as he reached up to brush his fingers against Vax's jawline with a softness that almost made Vax suspicious as to why.

“So ambitious, I do have to commend you on that.”

“Thank you,” Vax breathed out as that hand slipped lower and near to his throat.  He waited for that hand to grab his neck and squeeze the life out of him.  He was both scared for that prospect and aroused at the thought too.  But he still didn't know what Belial's answer truly was just yet.  He was hopefully still.

The archdevil didn't grab his throat, like they both knew he teased in doing, but instead it curled around to the back of Vax's neck to hold tight there.  The grin still remained on the archdevil’s handsome features.

“You might prove well as the rumors say after all.”

“I can prove them and more, all you like.”

“Interesting,” Belial purred before he drew Vax into a kiss that was sublime and arousing.  He knew that he probably shouldn't, so that he wouldn't be caught by Ezlebelt.  But he knew he shouldn't worry about that now, now that he had been chosen.  Desire flares up in his belly with a molten heat as the archdevil continued to deepen the kiss and hold him so close to his body.  He could feel the long devil's tongue slip into his mouth and even somewhat down his throat as soon began to moan.

Vax wondered briefly if he was going to experience that tongue anywhere else too.

The sounds of the party faded away as they continued to kiss and quite literally so!

Vax noticed out of the corners of his eyes that the room around them had faded to a darkness before there was a pull of movement around them.  Teleportation or at least portal travel had to be the cause.  But then Belial was biting into his lip, and Vax figured he would rather be thinking about kissing the archdevil instead as he was being brought somewhere.

 

 

**> ~X~X~X~X~X~X~<**

 

 

When Vax finally was able to stop paying attention to the passion between his and Belial’s lips, he noticed where he was at through a fog of lust and desire.  It was similar to the home of the pit fiend, matching in obsidian tastes, but this place held a sharpness to the way it was shaped.  Dark lit halls, monster guards posted here and there, and a foreboding sense that came from the atmosphere.  It should have made him more alert and worried as to what might happen to him here, where he was quite at the mercy of a powerful archdevil.

But then he felt wandering hands over his hips, gripping and pulling him closer to said archdevil’s natural heat.

“This way,” Belial purred right against Vax’s ear, nipping at the shell of the ear and tugging him along.  None of the posted guards even looked at what the master of the palace.

A distant scream from another room distracted Vax’s attention from the other briefly, glancing around to know where it had come from one of the many shut doors, before Belial was tugging him along more and telling him, “Don’t worry about that~  It is how I like it to sound like.”  There was a hint of a sinister tone in that voice, but Vax knew that it only mattered to him if he was the one in pain and tortured now.

“Would you like for me to sound like that?” Vax soon asked as his own wandering hand began to touch the bare, exposed chest of the archdevil, tracing the lines of muscles.  “Am I to scream or to sigh for you?”

Belial merely chuckled in response to Vax’s question.

Vax was led down the hallway to a set of large, black doors, that soon opened without someone or something being seen doing so.  Belial continued inside, though he would occasionally lean down to nip at the junction between neck and shoulder on Vax.  Vax would then moan, both pained -when the archdevil would draw blood- and not.

Inside was an impressive master suite of a room, decorated like one would expect of an archdevil such as Belial.  Dark colors, an accent of red here and there, and the sightings of toys of torture and fun too.  It made the heat in Vax’s gut grow into an inferno to be in such a place.  A palace of pleasure and pain, similar to that of the erinyes.  Maybe this is where they learned their trade to-

Vax let out a surprised noise that was soon suffocated into the sheets of the bed he was soon bent over in this room.  The bed matched in grandeur and decadence as well, since the sheets were soft as silk.

“Now stay like that as I get a taste of you,” purred out Belial, brushing a kiss and two against the back of Vax’s head before moving down to his back.  The sheer Vax wore ripped easily for the archdevil, allowing him to lay down bites were there was enough muscles and skin against the bone.  The archdevil definitely drew blood, but that was only from the puncture marks from his teeth.

Vax moaned into the sheets, feeling his new ichor blood bleed down his back and against his sides.  Part of him worried about such blood lost, while another part was firmly enjoying the stinging pain.  He also moaned and enjoyed feeling Belial’s tongue lapping up the blood now and the marks that were being littered across his body.

“You do taste so good.  Your blood isn’t like others, more...mortal.  My, I would not have guessed that.”

Vax couldn’t see what the archdevil was doing as the other moved away.  He could only hear the footsteps that were barely audible within the room.  The one sound he did hear finally made his body tense up for a moment before slowly relaxing once more.

It was the sound of something thin being smacked against the palm of a hand.  Maybe a cane or whip, Vax couldn’t really be too sure without seeing what it was.

The first hit to the back of his thighs left a stinging sensation and made him jerk up his feet and his tail up in reflex.  A hand began to pet his exposed ass, petting over the mound of flesh a few times as one would to coax peace.  Once Vax lowered his feet, the pain was repeated once more.  This time, he didn’t raise up his feet and let his tail rest down now.

The hits continued to come after that against only the back of his thighs, for now.  Some skirted up to right at the bottom of his ass, and sometimes there were multiple blows delivered in rapid succession.  All of these hits left Vax moaning into the sheets as his legs began to ache in pain from the bruising and marks definitely forming there.

He could have sworn that his claws would have gone through the sheets by now with how hard he was gripping them.  The pain felt good in how the warm air brushed against the marks left behind.  Belial knew where to hit that hadn’t already before, which made Vax ache more as it appeared the archdevil was going to cover the back of his thighs in these marks.

Finally, finally!, the hits stopped.

Vax turned his head to the side, hoping to see what might be next for him.  But what he got were tutting sounds from the other after doing so.  Quickly he was beginning to learn what that meant for him.

Movement away from the bed and then back had Vax anticipating what next was in store for him.  His cock had begun to push into the sheets as it began to stir to life but had no room to move beyond filling with the ichor blood he had.  It was pressed uncomfortably against his stomach and remained there as long as he was lying face down on the bed.

Belial’s hand slid through Vax’s hair, feeling the sharp nails move against his scalp almost enough to cause him to bleed, before his head was pulled back.  It was enough so that the feel of a leather collar was put around his neck before his head was forced back down into the sheets.  The hand held his face into the soft sheets, smothering him into the fabric, as the other hand clasped something around near the tip of his tail.  Then he felt a chain against his back before the weight of the archdevil lifted off of him.

First, Vax tried to move his tail as it was curled back and nearly touching his head.  But as he tried to uncurl it, he felt a pull around his neck pulling back.  Vax’s eyes widen as he tested once more and realized that the collar around his neck was attached to a similar piece around his tail with a chain between them that only stretched less than a foot of give.

He was kept like that, knowing now that moving wasn’t an option.

Vax waited as he heard the archdevil hum a little tune as he began to struck down Vax’s back.  Occasionally, Belial touched one of the many bites he had left behind, causing a sharp inhale and a whimper from Vax.  It didn’t hurt extremely bad, but it sure as hell did sting.

“You see now why I wondered why one such as yourself, so opportunistic, would easily give himself over to me?  I do not do anything lightly, especially the pleasures of the flesh.  So, was it ignorance or enjoyment in pain that made you approach me?”

Vax gasped again as a sharp jab into one of the bites on his shoulder blade and whined out as the finger continued to press into the mark.  The pain from both his back and legs were really starting to cloud up his mind.  But at least he did know that he had to answer.  Failure to do so was not something he wanted to find out what might happen more to him.

Vax lifted his face up from the mattress, ignoring the sharp pull on his tail from his own movements, and answered back, “Enjoyment.  I have been hurt before, filled up to the extremes, and fucked on a variety of cocks before.  But you are the supreme in all of that and more.  What better way to feel the truth of pleasure than to give myself to you?”

That actually got a chuckle out of Belial.  The archdevil appeared to have found it amusing, Vax’s answer, which Vax didn’t know whether or not to take that as a good sign or bad.  All he knew was that the archdevil stopped pressing so hard into the bitemarks and instead began to pet his head and around his horns.

“Good.  You are going to be a fine pet indeed.  One so ambitious and hungry to pain.  Do you understand that?  It will not be light in this room.  I will not do anything so basic as simply acts of pleasure.  True pleasure is from pain in all forms with pleasure.”

Vax thought it over briefly before answering back, “Yes.”

“Good~” Vax could hear the smirk in that voice.  It sent shivers down his aching back knowing that the archdevil was pleased.

Also sending shivers down his back where the clawed fingers of the archdevil’s once more, tracing around the bitemarks now.  They eventually stopped on the swell of Vax’s ass.  Resting there for just a moment and making Vax ache in anticipation, before he felt some warm there now.

The warmth grew hotter and hotter, before long becoming like a siring brand as he could feel that heat and Belial’s fingers dig into the meat of his ass.

Vax cried out once more, unable to stop himself.  This pain hurt more than the others, even though he was now a devil.  It wasn’t just normal heat, but a deep burning one that went through his new devil ichor and patches of dark scales.

Belial continued to hold his fingers there, burning into Vax’s skin but not actually burning him.  Vax couldn’t smell any scent of burning flesh, just the sensation of it and the pain from it.

Eventually the pain, like the rest given to him, turned into an ache in his gut that fueled his own arousal.  He was slowly being won over by this pain, he realized with a dim thought in his head.  That was probably what Belial had meant, to some degree.  But Vax didn’t regret any of this or staying at all.  If it was going to feel this good, then he would definitely stay for it.  He wanted to feel all the hurt now.

The burn and the hurt continued as Belial lifted up his fingers from Vax’s ass, waiting a moment, before gripping it once more but not in the same spots.  Once more, there was a burning heat through his ass and growing into his lower back and thighs.

Vax moaned out once more and wished he could touch himself, do anything, but he knew deep down that this is what he had been craving.  Just full release and allowed to feel what another devil wanted to feel. 

Was this being directly influenced by Belial or natural progression?  That Vax wasn’t too sure on.

But the heat felt incredible over time, just as the bites and the hits with the crop had.  He was a whimpering mess when there was lull after Belial lifted his hands up and didn’t return them back down.

“Please,” Vax managed to get out loud enough through the filter of bedsheets, “More please.  I need more.”  He was begging for anything now, more pain or pleasure or rather both now together in perfect harmony.

His ass still ached when he felt the wet heat of breath against them and his ass crack before that long tongue that had invaded his mouth and throat slide down his crack and teased his hole.  Vax moaned out now more, this time less a groaning painful one, and more a whining one.

Belial quickly rewarded him by shoving his tongue deep into Vax’s ass.

Vax’s back tightened up as he let out a louder moan, head arching back.  Of course, his tail pulled on the chain that linked to the collar, pulling Vax’s head back even more now.  His tail’s tip could probably touch his head right now, but that didn’t matter as he felt the wet tongue delve deeper and deeper inside of him.  It felt impossible, but it was happening.

It brushed against his hot inside, brushing against all his nerves that had been set ablaze by the painful ministrations from before.  His lonely and trapped cock had definitely leaked a plenty against his stomach and the bed, but it couldn’t only do so without a touch on it, for now.

Slowly, the tongue began to pulled back from where it had found itself deep inside of Vax.  Every inch that removed itself from the deep heat, the louder Vax got with his whines.  He didn’t want to not be filled!

“Hush now,” Belial ordered once his tongue was fully removed, which did effectively shut Vax up from whining and moaning.  Now Vax just waited patiently as he could feel the body and its radiating heat behind him.

What next really shut him up for several moments.

The head of a hot cock, similar to how the fingers had been, pushing against his entrance before making its way inside of him inch by inch.  Vax’s mouth hung open against the sheets, his tongue tasted the silk, and couldn’t think.  He couldn’t breathe at just the barrage of sensations hitting him all at once.  The heat from the cock, the size that seemed to continue to stretch him out with every inch, and just the sheer mixture of pain that coupled with pleasure.

It was the ultimate high to feel.

A shudder ran through Vax’s body, giving the only indication that he had come against the bed.  Because, other than that, he was just dumbstruck still at how good every inch of the archdevil’s cock was being buried into his ass.

The weight of the archdevil pressed against his tail, pushing it into Vax’s aching back as Belial hunched over him.  He continued to shove his cock inside of Vax, before finally bottoming out and resting oppressively over Vax’s limp form.

Vax managed to find some sense once the other stopped, blinking a bit in surprise just at all the feelings -how good it felt, how painful, how incredible, how much his body sang with hurt- coursed through him at that moment.  Nothing before quite felt like this.  Maybe everything had led up to this, since he hadn’t been a stranger to pain.  But this, this was the epitome of it all.

Then Belial finally began moving, adding to the dual, polar opposite sensations.

The archdevil’s hips pushed further into him, before they pulled back just a small amount before fucking back into him.  He continued to repeat such small, fast movement.  It felt more like the imps eradicate humping than bigger devils.

Hot breath brushed against Vax’s ear as he moaned, hearing nothing else in his ear as the other continued to hump him.

Then Belial slide out a little more, waiting a pause, before roughly shoving his cock back in and making Vax press more into the bed this time.  Belial’s hands forcefully gripped his shoulders for purchase as he continued to fuck him.  These were rougher thrusts, fucking him more into the mattress than just his ass.  Vax’s whines mixed with his moans, though he was once more somewhat silenced by the silk sheets against his mouth. 

One hand then grabbed the base of Vax’s tail and pulled!

Vax’s eyes widened at the growing pain, feeling like the archdevil was trying to rip his tail off!  He then began to whimper out, growing louder as the painful feeling didn’t go away.  The whimpers soon turned into cries out as the pain almost became too much.  Vax could almost imagine Belial going through with it, ripping his tail off without much more strength.  He couldn’t stop thinking about it as he was fucked.

But that eventually and horrendous pain never came, just the persistence of the pulling pain as he was fucked hard with such strength.  Vax could feel every inch of the archdevil’s cock sliding inside of him and every pull on his tail.  It hurt so much and felt so good at the same time.

After a particularly hard pull on his tail up, causing Vax to throw his head back some to cry out loudly -and because the collar connected to the chain had been pulled, Belial grunted only once before spilling himself deeply inside of Vax.  The heat from this devil’s cum was a burn that made his whole body feel like it was on fire from the inside.  Vax almost thought it was with how much it felt.

Belial rested like that, not moving away or moving off Vax’s back.  There was not a part that didn’t ache.  Even his arms ached from gripping the sheets and being locked to not move.  Last thing he had wanted was not to move anything else that might be hurt.

“Do you understand now?  How pain and pleasure are not so different.”

The hot breath in Vax’s ear caused him to shiver uncontrollably.  He did and understood it well now.

“Yes, I do.  You have shown me it.”

There was a chuckle now, before lips pressed soft kisses against the shell of Vax’s ear.  They were tender, almost a complete contrast to how the archdevil had acted before.  This was sweet, tender even, which confused Vax even more.

“Not yet I haven’t.”

Vax swallowed the thick lump of arousal and interpretation at the promise that was laced in those words.  He really couldn’t wait to know just all that Belial promised to show him.

 

 

**> ~X~X~X~X~X~X~<**

 

 

Pain and pleasure dulled out the passage of time, making it hard to even know how long he had been there.  It could have been mere moments or years.  All of that time was spent in enjoying all that Belial gave to him.  The archdevil never seemed to tire or pause, which was a mark different than the devils before.  Even when matters that needed to be settle by him came into the room while he had his cock buried deep in Vax’s ass, he did not stop and informed them of what he needed done before going back to fucking.

It might not have been much of a change, but there was a euphoric sensation that never went away now as he remained here with the archdevil.  He didn’t want any of it to stop really.

“Father, are you still busy?” a voice preceded the appearance of Fierna, who looked just as exciting as Belial.  Vax met her gaze, noting that she shared her father’s similar hungry eyes.  “Because I have been wondering when I was to be able to try out this new “pet” of yours.”

Belial chuckled as he petted Vax’s long hair, twisting some of it to hold as he yanked Vax’s head back to expose his throat.

“Come here then and have a taste for yourself.”

Vax could hear the rapid approach of steps as he could only see the back wall behind the bed.  The mattress they sat on dipped low with added weight, right next to Vax too.

Then he felt sharp teeth nibble at the veins in his throat, making him moan out and whine when they did not stay long.  It was just a tease.

“He’s sounds so adorable~” she chuckled, moving lower to flick her tongue against Vax’s hard nipples to tease him more.  Her hands moved over his skin, testing bruises and marks to see what sounds he would make.  He made them all for her as the form of her father sat behind him and so close.

Vax found himself enjoying this pain and pleasure, knowing that years well spent here would not be in vain at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this smutty, devilish adventure for Vax! Hope you all enjoyed reading it! I don’t know if there might be more or not. I don’t really have any more ideas for more, but who knows!
> 
> You can go check out [my Tumblr](http://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for news if there might be more, asks questions, see all my other smutty au, and just chat with me! I am always open to talking with whomever about any smut or nsfw stuff!

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
